


Seeking Answers

by chibummie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jugram is actually innocent, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-War, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibummie/pseuds/chibummie
Summary: After the events of the war exactly a year after-- the relationship of between the Quincies and Shinigamis are getting better. The Quincies that survived from the war rebuilt their new Wandenreich in the human world with Jugram Haschwalth as their new leader. With the responsibility of the Quincy future weighing down on him, he wants to find a good purpose for the future of the new age of Quincies. How is he going to find the answers he is seeking? He is going to do so by trying to live again in the human world they once abandoned, and with another Quincy he always found special, Ishida Uryu.
Relationships: Jugram Haschwalth/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 22





	1. The Day I Decided To Live With You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BLEACH and these characters but I wish I did :( 
> 
> I have been shipping Jugram and Uryu for a long time now because they totally fit each other! I do not know why they are still not a popular ship yet. But, with the anime coming back and since KLab has released their banner in TYBW round 10, I have been so inspired as I have been wanting to do this for a long time now~ 
> 
> I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if this would be a slow build fic, I properly wanted to build their relationship, especially Jugram's character. He is going to be foreign with a lot of things so expect that hehe~ 
> 
> I really wish people ship them more, they totally fit each other! 
> 
> P.S. Original characters will be added into the story to spice up some conflict soon :>

The war was over. 

Not everyone came back alive, not everyone was brought back to life. 

The only real way to end this? 

_Reconciliation._

An agreement to let both parties coexist with each other. 

It took a year to finally say… Maybe the relationship between the Quincies and the Shinigamis are getting better. Though it is not there yet, but both parties are making amends to stop the thousand years of feud. 

Jugram Haschwalth was one of the Quincies who survived after the war. If not for his aide, then some of them would really have been wiped out of this world.  
It took them a year to recover their bodies their bodies to perfect condition.

It took them a year to start building again, their new Wandenreich, their new home. Now located in the human world but still acting like a hidden empire. 

Jugram is the new leader of the Quincies and it was not easy to bend everyone to his command. There were some who were still supporters of the late Yhwach and refuses to strengthen the relationship with the Shinigamis with him. Then there were some whose spirits were basically tired of the war and conflict between the two races. 

Now that the Quincies are finally beginning to recover…slowly, Jugram must think of his next step. How would he envision the Quincies would be and what would be become of them in the future?

The answer, is still something Jugram hasn’t pondered yet as he watches some of his men outside the windows of his spacious but empty room; carrying stones and hammering wood. Seemingly trying to build up the civilization again, which they almost lost.

But Jugram wants to find an answer, what could their purpose be? Especially now that their existence isn’t hidden anymore. 

Today marks the first year of that day. The day he awakened like a different person. The day his feelings were shaken. Therefore, he will try to find his answers with that person. 

“Yo! Jugo.” The wooden door suddenly opened and there came Bazz-B, who seemingly didn’t bother to knock first but it was Jugram’s fault that he left the door unlocked anyways.  
  
“Before we leave… It is about your request—“ Bazz-B said, scratching the back of his head.

“What is it?”

“What I want to say is that—Are you really sure about temporarily leaving like this? We’re still in the middle of rebuilding Wandenreich you know.” Bazz-B who seemingly still a bit bothered from the request Jugram asked of him 9 days ago, thought the blond was just joking. Knowing Jugram, he doesn’t really have the kind of humour—he doesn’t even know if the guy himself has humour underneath his skin!

“I’m serious about this. I have instructed my aide to look after Wandenreich while we are gone. I am ascertain she can handle such responsibility.” Prim and proper, it was always the kind of tone Jugram uses ever since they joined Yhwach’s army. Sometimes Bazz-B wants the guy to loosen up a bit, but he guessed that this new responsibility that weighed down on his friend, prevents him so. 

_Loosen up huh?_

“Alright, if you say so. Let’s go now. I’ll be the only one arriving with you for now, but I think the others would like to join—like Candice or Askin saying how four-eyes is doing down there.” Bazz-B rolled his eyes, just thinking at how the other past Sternritters would try to join them would become utter chaos. They all have different personalities, and not everyone is well….tolerable. 

“I don’t mind. If we need to learn something about the world we once left, we must live in it again.” 

The human world.

“Alright, for this ‘new age’ of Quincies I guess… we’ll make a stop at that Shinigami’s place first. Urahara was it?”

“WHAT?!” His loud voice almost cracked and he almost spilled the tea in front of him. When Ishida Uryu was summoned at Urahara’s shop, he immediately thought that it was some Hollow killing mission, the usual. He didn’t know that it was sitting down for tea with his two ex-Sternritter colleagues (or enemies) and Urahara saying that they’ll be living with him. Yes Uryu heard that right, they are going to live with him under the same roof. 

_No! Definitely not!_

As Uryu’s brain screamed. His apartment is small (because of course he doesn’t want to live with his father), and he couldn’t afford taking in two guys in his home like he doesn’t even know how much mess they would create in it. Particularly glaring at Bazz-B. He literally couldn’t trust him to keep things tidy just by looking at him. 

“Urahara-san, I absolutely cannot agree to this request. Also why me? If they wanted to learn more about the modern human world, they can just ask someone else to do the job! Ain’t Kurosaki part Quincy? Why not his house? He seem to take a bunch of people in and out of it—“ Uryu said standing up, for some reason, he has a lot of energy to argue as always. 

“But then Uryu-kun… I already asked your father about this and he said… ‘Whatever my son gets into, I do not care. Tell him to suit himself.” Urahara Kisuke said, trying his best to imitate how Ryuken speaks. 

“W….What? Ryuken--? Why would he agree to it? Besides, why does he get to have a say in it?” 

“Relax four-eyes.” Bazz-B spoke, somehow his voice ticks Uryu’s nerve. Kinda sounds like Ichigo or Renji to him. Also, when did he get so casual calling him names? 

“It is not like we’re totally living with you. This guy got us a living space which is a floor underneath yours.” He pointed at Urahara which had his fan spread open. 

“Hmm… But I think the numbers you guys decided that would live inside that flat will be against the landlord and I cannot find anymore possible places to keep you guys in anymore. Unless you guys wanted to be freeloaders~” Urahara closed his fan and smiled brightly at Uryu. “I suggest one of you should live with Uryu-kun! Uryu-kun has lived alone all these years anyways, it could fix his anti-social behaviour and snarky attitude~” 

“What did you just say Urahara-san?!”

“Because of the situation, you need to help your fellow Quincies, Uryu-kun. Now who will you choose? ~”

And Uryu was pressured with no chances of winning.

“Umm… This is my bedroom, as you see, it is pretty small...” 

Well it is not like he can afford getting a bigger place. Yes, Ryuken is paying for his tuition fees and some his living expenses, but he has a pride to hold up on and doesn’t want to be dependent on his father, so he makes it up himself, even if he only gets to live in a shabby small apartment. So much for being the son of a loaded doctor.

“I do have an extra futon I try to change with the current one I’m using. It is my only spare because I never foresaw that I’ll have umm…. Someone live with me.” Uryu sighed, somehow he kind of feels sorry for himself, looking this lonely and all. He kind of feels sorry for Jugram too, the man probably haven’t slept on a floor for all his life.

He looked at the blond behind him who was curiously looking around, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and baggy pants that were just hand-me-downs from Urahara (because of course they cannot be seen walking around town in those white military uniforms. People will stare at them like some sort of freak shows or would think they are cosplaying). 

For some reason, this was the first time Uryu actually had been alone with Jugram in a place that wouldn’t actually make him feel tensed around him.

….and for some reason, this was also the first time Uryu saw Jugram break into another expression in which the raven was used to none other than Jugram’s unbreakable cold personality. 

“The bed, is on the ground?” The grandmaster asked, curious eyes fluttered its way down, staring at where Uryu is supposed to sleep every night. 

“Uh yeah. This style is also how I prefer it. My place is a single bedroom type so… maybe I can fix you a place in the living roo—“

“No. I’ll sleep here, two ‘futons’ fit here and it is fine.” 

“Okay. Wait—NO! We’re sleeping in the same room?! My room?!” Uryu voiced out, Jugram seemed taken aback. 

“Hmm? Is there something wrong with that?” 

“No it is just— Are you sure you are comfortable with that?” 

“I don’t see any reason to be uncomfortable.” 

Unbelievable. Was something Uryu muttered to himself because; he had to live with a bunch of Sternritters just under his flat, to having one of them live with him under the same roof, and now sleeping with him in the same room! He doesn’t even understand himself as to why he is also giving consent to this.

“Are you sure?! Bazz-B is still living alone in his place! Maybe you can join him first instea—“ 

“You’re a Quincy, you should have felt the others’ reiatsu by now.” 

“Right… Yeah—I should… Or I kinda feel them now.” Uryu adjusted the frame of his glasses and he tried to calm his nerves for a few seconds until his peace was disturbed by a sound.

Something that sounded like a stomach grumbling.

“Umm…” Uryu was pretty sure that was not him, or anyone in a close radius for him to actually hear the sound of hunger. So Uryu looked at none other than Jugram, and when Jugram realized himself, he somehow lost composure for a bit and Uryu literally saw faint redness travel its way up to his cheeks.

“I…” Jugram was at a loss for words in trying to come up with an excuse for that sound. It was totally an embarrassing situation and Uryu chuckled, which came as a surprise to the blond.

“It’s okay. It is past dinnertime anyways. I believe you haven’t eaten right? I doubt the guys downstairs have eaten also—and I believe none of you knows how this age works yet.” Uryu broke into a gentle smile. Again, Jugram was taken aback as this was the second time he smiled to him. Usually back then, Uryu would always have this cold expression around him, an expression full of hate and a warning not to get even close to him. Now that the war is over, Jugram thinks that Uryu still doesn’t fully trust him yet, but it helped him ease up a bit, enough for Uryu to share him a smile. 

“I’ll try to see what I can make, you guys better pay me back for this. Food doesn’t come free and all of you are not going to live off of me.” Uryu crossed his arms and glared at Jugram. 

“That doesn’t matter. Our currency is but a thousand years old. I had Urahara exchange it, it is a lot and more than enough living expense.” 

“Alright, how does curry sound?”

“Curry?”

Cooking for dinner was finally over. Uryu was actually on his way down the flat that Bazz-B owned to deliver food when he saw Liltotto waiting behind his front door, asking for it. Jugram advised him a few extra-large servings because Liltotto was not “The Glutton” for no reason. When he arrived, to the ex-Sternritter human world flat, he somehow envies how theirs look so fancy and well-furnished from the inside.

_Thousand year old currency huh?_

Uryu wished he lived in here instead of his sorry-looking apartment upstairs that he is housing the grandmaster in. He counted their numbers. There was Bazz-B, Liltotto, Askin, Bambietta, Giselle and Candice. Jugram said there would be more, but they are most likely just be visiting from time to time and won’t actually try to live here. Uryu thought Jugram could still totally fit and live with them just fine. 

He was finished delivering them their dinner which Askin reacted like it was some gift from the gods when he took it from Uryu. They were all previously fighting how they are all going to eat, if not for Uryu delivering them food. 

When Uryu came back to his flat, he saw Jugram standing in front of his small television. Seemingly staring at the black box and not even recognizing his presence first. Uryu blinked for a while because Jugram seemed concentrated at it. Probably curious as to why Uryu needs such a dark mirror. Luckily for Uryu, the remote control was just placed near the doorway as he turned the television on and it spook the wits out of Jugram. Stepping back and tripping himself on the pillows behind him, falling on his ass. The sudden bright light coming from the television that slowly formed a picture and the sounds it made, literally surprised the hell out of the ex-Sternritter grandmaster who always had a cold demeanour. It was a first for Uryu to see Jugram act this way, and he thought that it was cute.

“W..What is that Ishida Uryu? Why is that thing talking to me?” Jugram asked, with a hint of panic. 

“That is called a television Haschwalth-san. It is what you see, a black box that shows pictures with sounds, in this case programs. A sort of entertainment created by humans of this time. No one is trapped inside that box, I believe you can’t feel any reiatsu coming from them right?” He smiled at Jugram who briefly looked at him before placing his curiosity back at the television. 

Uryu knew that the Quincies that have been hiding inside Soul Society would most likely be like Jugram. They would not have any knowledge how much the world has advanced since the last time they have really been in the human world. He doesn’t know how much the others would struggle with it too. But, seeing Jugram break from his usual personality was enough for him to understand their situation. 

“I’ll serve our dinner on the kotatsu. You can stay sitting there.” Uryu spoke gently as he made his way to his small kitchen. Everything in his house screamed living alone, and he doesn’t really find the need to splurge that much other than for necessities anyway. He does own a few plates and utensils which luckily comes handy now that he has to live with Jugram for the time being. He serves up enough portion of curry and rice for the both of them. He believes that Jugram is also foreign to this kind of food and it may shock him also. Uryu for some reason cannot wait to see that. 

“So Urahara will give them some duties while they stay here in our world right? So they actually will have to do something.” Uryu said as he observes Jugram eating the foreign food before him. Curiousness broke into delight when the blond actually seemed to like what he just cooked. He is of course a decent one.  
“Yes. Apart from that, they will be coming back to Wandenreich from time to time to gather some news and help up with the rebuild.” Jugram said, looking at the raven and observing his every move.

“I see. What about you though? You seem to be someone who wouldn’t take orders from Urahara-san.” Uryu chewed, somehow the way Jugram was staring at him was making him a little self-conscious. His hand was itching to reach the remote control and turn the TV on again. Maybe that’ll distract Jugram. 

“I’ll stay with you. I mean, I need to observe you and how you live. That is my purpose for coming here.” 

“And your reason was for the future of the Quincies correct? I don’t know how you’re going to learn anything from me when I basically live alone. Kurosaki fits this job better, he is some kind of people magnet.” Uryu was chewing when he observed how Jugram’s face fell and was staring down on his plate. He was unsure of what call that expression, but Jugram being silent for a moment made him anxious if he ever said something wrong. 

“I just believe that I’ll find the answers I am looking for with you.” Jugram lifted his head and stared at Uryu straight into the eyes. For some reason, it made Uryu nervous as there was something in Jugram’s eyes. Although he can’t look back that well as the owner had such pretty eyes. It was captivating at the same time. 

He tried to rack up his brain for something as he tried to gulp his food down, almost choking in it. Some sort of plea? _Determination? Desperation?_

_Hope…_

Uryu thinks that Jugram sees him as some kind of hope. Hope that the Quincies will be able to attain that better future Jugram has been speaking of. He was indeed that sudden existence that broke his way into the Sternritters. Jugram had always known that Uryu is special. That’s why Jugram chose him. Although Uryu doesn’t know how he would be able to achieve it, nor find the answers for the ex-Sternritter grandmaster. 

Dinner time was finally over. Uryu washed their dishes as he let Jugram observe him. For sure they wash dishes in Wandenreich also but he bet Jugram have never performed such chore. He neatly fixed their futons in his room after as he wondered if this is entirely alright for Jugram. There isn’t that much space between their beddings as his room was really small for two people. Jugram doesn’t seem to mind everything so far though, for some reason Uryu feels comfortable even with Jugram around. Jugram seems quiet and proper enough, the kind of behaviours that Uryu prefers if he ever had a roommate before. He also felt Jugram cannot stand living under the same roof with someone that are the likes of Bazz-B, so both are mutually content enough anyways.

Uryu thought Jugram how to use to shower so he can clean himself after he did so. He did try to lend Jugram some pyjamas, the biggest he could find in his wardrobe, so Jugram could change. The pyjamas still look a little tight around him though and it is pretty obvious that Jugram was more built than him, Uryu had always been the slender guy.  
Uryu watched Jugram re-enter the room just after coming from shower and now wiping his hair with the towel he lent. 

He sure needs a bunch of necessities. I guess I could take him tomorrow when I go shopping for some supplies. Uryu thought to himself while sitting down on his desk, holding a book which has a medical subject to it. 

“You’re reading?” 

“Studying. Future lectures in my college. Some sort of school for my age.” He smiles as he answered. This was Uryu’s daily routine; after dinner, he would clean himself first and study for a bit before going to bed. Sometimes he would be running around town killing Hollows, but today was a bit peaceful, except from Urahara that broke his calm this morning.

“So you’re still attending school huh?” 

“Yes… I guess, I wanted to become a doctor again. Ryuken is funding my studies so…” He smiled as he motioned his head that Jugram could sit in the futon now, which the blond obeyed. That’s when Uryu thought that today’s amount of studying is enough for now, he is pretty advanced with lessons already anyways. He placed his thick book down and turned off the lights first. Jugram seemed to have gotten the signal and quietly shifted himself inside the blanket. Uryu did follow him too, on his own futon. He removed his glasses and sets them beside him.

“Ishida Uryu.”

“Yes?”

“What is the reason why you are fighting? Why did you fought us back then?” 

With that, Uryu stared up at the ceiling and down at the windows which reflected the shiny moonlight. He somehow reminisced the events that happened on this day, exactly a year ago.

“Because I wanted to protect those people who are special and have been special to me.”

“Everyone….”

“Special people huh…” Jugram closed his eyes and when everything seemed to have been devoured by the quiet calm around him, he turned around to face Uryu’s side. He stared at the sleeping figure as he lost himself in deep thoughts.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first day of Jugram living with Uryu actually begins... or not really--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own BLEACH, but I wish I did.

Morning came, and it felt quiet and peaceful as ever. Jugram slowly opened his eyes and doesn’t feel any presence beside him. Uryu is probably up already. Weird… usually, Jugram would be able to wake up even before the sun begins to rise. His environment surrounds him with such comfort that sleeping made him loose his track of time. He did spend a few moments staring at the raven’s sleeping face as he pondered with his thoughts last night-- but he still should be able to wake up accordingly. 

He sat up with his hair all over the place. He was about to call upon his aide but he remembered that he is now living in Uryu’s apartment. Jugram was used to having everything laid out for him the moment he wakes up. He did see the clothes he wore yesterday, folded just beside him. It looks freshly washed and dried up so Jugram wondered how early does Uryu really get up. He stared at Uryu’s neatly folded bed, and Jugram doesn’t know much about the house chores yet so he’ll just ask Uryu later to teach him how to fix his.

Jugram finally stood up and walked his way out of the room. He hears noises from people talking and pans sizzling coming from the kitchen so he made his way there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey hey—isn’t it done yet? I am staaaaarving.” A whine came from none other than the petite blonde Quincy girl known as Liltotto. Clothed in a pastel pink dress, she has a bread shoved in her mouth already as she stared up at the man of the kitchen. 

“Seriously—why is it that none of you knows how to cook? It is hard to cook for a group of people this large every meal you know?!” Uryu argued, seemingly occupied with the veggies he is sautéing. 

“Sorry Uryu, in Wandenreich—we’re not really required… to do any chores you know. We have lower ranking Quincies for that.” Askin replied, hands on his chin as he leaned down on the counter, also watching their busy cook. 

Uryu glared at Askin in which the guy got scared and backed out for a bit. Uryu looked at him and Bazz-B who was behind him and leaning his shoulder by the doorframe. One thing is for sure though, and he realized it immediately. 

_How come they all have nice clothes?_

Askin was wearing a long sleeved black polo and dark pants, he had a few buttons opened just like how he rocks his Sternritter uniform. Bazz-B on the other hand—good thing he doesn’t have the same fashion sense as Renji, but he looks like someone from a biking gang. Wearing a fitted white shirt and enamoured with accessories that matches the bad boy style he probably wants to achieve. 

For some reason, Uryu thought that the way the three of them are dressed are already what normal people wear here. He was expecting they would be a walking fashion disaster like when some of the Shinigamis came to the human world when the Arrancars were invading. But no—they look pretty normal. 

Bazz-B shurgged when Uryu stared at him too much because his glare was too piercing. “Don’t complain here! We’re the ones buying food now, including yours.” He grunts and folded his arms, returning the glare back at Uryu. 

“Yeah yeah~ we came knocking this morning for you cook those shrimps right? Don’t complain~” Askin said, sounding as playful as ever because Uryu’s tone is always too sharp. 

“How were you able to buy these though? I mean, not that I don’t think you guys don’t know what shrimps are or anything… but you guys got these from the local grocery store. Aren’t wet and dry markets the only thing available during your time?” He asked the three of them, quite curious because they all seem like to know the way around here already. 

“It doesn’t mean we just spent a whole thousand years hiding in Wandenreich you know. Man that would be so boring!” Bazz-B rolled his eyes and continued on. “Some of us would try to sneak out and pretend try to blend with the crowd. All of us here are already quite accustomed to how your world works on a surface level.” 

“But Haschwalth—“ 

“Jugo is a special case. He doesn’t leave Wandenreich so he’ll be dumb as an infant around here.”

“Are you saying something about me?” Jugram’s voice boomed from behind as he approached the group. Bazz-B almost jumped on his feet but it died down when he saw Jugram in this….messy state. 

“Wow Jugo… you look uhh… terrible.” Bazz-B wanted to laugh a bit because he never saw Jugram present himself this way. His hair is literally all over the place, some strands are entangled while sporting a bunch of bed hairs on his beautiful blonde hair. His pyjamas are all but a mess too, it doesn’t look neat and straightened up. But of course, Jugram doesn’t realize all of these. 

“Really like an infant.” Askin made a comment he thought he only kept it to himself but he accidentally voiced it out enough for Jugram to shoot him a glare. 

The sound of tupperwares clicking close as Uryu shoved multiple big ones on Askin’s arms as he was the closest to him. “Hey I am done cooking now. Can you all leave and just eat in your place?”

“Okay okay, don’t be such an ass to us!” Bazz-B said as Liltotto already zoomed out of the apartment because she was excited to eat. Askin also already walked up ahead. “We’re going to Wandenreich after lunch for a bit later just to check up on what’s up before doing Urahara’s ‘chores’. We will be back before dinner. You don’t need to come Jugo, four eyes there said that you need to accompany him with some shopping today.” 

Jugram looked at Uryu who was setting food on his tiny kotatsu-- just where they ate dinner last night. 

“Then see ya’ both later!” Bazz-B waved as he left the apartment. The sound of the door clicking close and the quietness engulfed them for a few seconds before Jugram was the first one to break the calm.

“What is this shopping thing Bazz-B is telling me that I need to accompany you for?” Jugram blinked as he knew the routine for this now, he sat on the place where was asked to which was just right across Uryu’s whose side is facing the television. 

On the table, was deep fried tempura and stir-fried vegetables with rice. These were food that Jugram is somehow familiar of, but he doesn’t really eat these that much during his lifetime as his aide strictly monitors his food. Nonetheless, when he picked up his chopsticks (which Uryu tried to teach him how to for at least an hour last night) and tried a bite, it had a very pleasant taste. Uryu never ceases to surprise him. 

“Shopping for necessities. You seem to lack a bunch of things like clothes and toiletries. If Bazz-B already knows his way around here—how come he didn’t even inform you about the essential stuff you need to have?” Uryu talks somehow using his snarky tone because it was just his character to talk high when someone is displaying ignorance in front of him. 

“My apologies. I am aware of my subordinates sneaking out of Wandenreich, but I didn’t really bother to know what they are up to as long as they don’t neglect their duties and their training.” The answer was quite soft toned. Uryu felt guilty he probably jabbed Jugram’s pride there. If he was on his shoes, of course he would also feel a bit small. Judging from all of Jugram’s weird interactions with the things around him, and the small expressions he makes-- being in a world where everything is just too foreign for him to understand is probably hard.

“Are you okay with going out with some company though?” He tried to distract himself by pouring Jugram’s glass with orange juice and not really looking at him as he spoke. 

“Company..? Who?”

“I think you’re very familiar with some of them but it is with Kurosaki, and some of my friends in high school. Since some of us are on separate college right now, we or… just they—kind of decided that Sundays are hangout days.” Uryu said, picking up and continued on with his food as Jugram just listened attentively. “I told them we could go to the mall to hangout today and told them I’ll be bringing someone along. Which is you, and also we’re going to buy your necessities.” 

“So you still keep in touch with Kurosaki Ichigo.” 

“Hmm? Of course, we didn’t really break apart from each other. I don’t think I am even allowed to anymore.” He smiled at the thought as he looked back at the ex-Sternritter grandmaster. “Why did you ask though?” 

Jugram was taken aback for a bit from the question. He picked up his glass and stared at it. His food bowl is empty already and he is done for the meal. “Nothing in particular. I just… Find it amusing that bonds can last that long.” 

“As much as I didn’t want to, he-- Kurosaki infected my brain like some sort of virus, and I started caring this much for other people now.” Uryu who is also now done with his food, smiled as he stared at his glass. 

A smile… again. This time it is Uryu talking about Kurosaki Ichigo. It is not that he hates that the smile was meant for the person in their topic—but for some reason, Jugram is always taken aback whenever Uryu smiles. Time around him stops as if he is able to stare at it for a very long time. Such are emotions he doesn’t display much, or he doesn’t display often. Of course it is not the first time he saw other people smile, but it was different seeing it from Uryu. For someone who rarely does it, it looks too genuine. He was being washed by some sort of calmness in it. It is like he was being pulled in it. 

“Is there something wrong Haschwalth?” 

“Nothing. You just seem to have a good relationship with them.” 

“I would hate to say that I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jugram was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday but Uryu really did have everything clean before making him wear it. He helped Jugram with the bathroom, fixing his hair, and most especially himself. Uryu also taught him a few things before they left the apartment. He was walking beside the raven who was dressed intelligently which fits his overall calm look. Jugram followed along him as he stared at Uryu while doing so. He does talk from time to time whenever he needs to point something out for Jugram, and Jugram listens attentively. 

Not strange enough though, they were getting stares and head turns as they pass by. It is an undeniable fact that Jugram Haschwalth was still a very beautiful man. Everything about him screams foreign from his face, his long blonde hair, and definitely his height. Uryu is not accustomed to getting stared at, even though he knows that it is obviously not for him, he still feels awkward-- while the star for those eyes is actually oblivious to it. 

“Hey Ishida! We’re here!” A loud voice called from afar, it sounded like Kurosaki’s and Uryu was correct. Only Kurosaki Ichigo is the owner of such loud and ruff voice. Beside Ichigo is their gang, there is Keigo, Orihime, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Chad.  
“You don’t need to shout that loud! It is embarrassing.” Uryu retorted as he headed to the group. Jugram following right behind. 

“Eh? Isn’t that…?” Orihime’s eyes went wide. She can’t really recognize him immediately, but the man walking behind Uryu-- she knows he looked familiar to her. 

“That who? Who is that guy with Uryu?” Keigo butted in as Uryu and Jugram came in front of them. Keigo was surprised by the man’s height. Not as big and tall as Chad, but still enough to surprise him at the same time. “Uryu is that… That someone you’re bringing along? But who’s he?” 

“What is he doing here Ishida?” Ichigo crossed his arms. He knows a year has passed, but he still can’t forget that he has been once an enemy. Seeing him sticking that close to Uryu screams danger. Ichigo has that ‘need to protect’ mentality, no matter who it is, as long as it is someone dear to him. 

“Relax Kurosaki. Haschwalth is just here to visit and learn about the things around here. No harm will be done. We’re now under some sort of peace treaty remember?” That peace treaty, a written agreement that allows the Shinigami and the Quincy to finally end the war. To make peace with each other now and allow both to coexist.

“Well if you say so.” Ichigo kind of gave Jugram a glare which Jugram didn’t really need to make much of a deal of. 

“I am Jugram Haschwalth, I am living with Ishida Uryu for the time being as he helps me get used to the place. I appreciate all of your acquaintance.” Jugram said, as polite and well-mannered as he could.

“Dude he sounds like an old guy—and how do you pronounce his name?” Keigo whispered at Mizuiro.

“WAIT—you’re living with Ishida?” Ichigo exclaimed in a loud voice. 

“Yes. I am also sharing a room with him.” 

“WHAT?!” The group all said in unison, even Uryu was taken aback by what he just said. Uryu knows that Jugram doesn’t mean anything to that but knowing his group, they would all get the wrong idea.

“Wait—what is this all about? What am I missing?” Ichigo asked, shaking Uryu by his shoulder. “Why are you living with that guy?!” 

“Stop it Kurosaki! Let go of me!” Uryu shrugged the orange haired guy off and patted the place where Ichigo touched him like his hands were covered in dirt. “Urahara instructed me to take him in. Besides, he is not the only one who moved in. Not really in my place, but others are also renting an apartment like Bazz-B and Askin. They all just wanted to learn about the things around here. Nothing more.” Uryu explained, and he wished this was enough. He doesn’t like explaining to the likes of Kurosaki Ichigo. 

“Hello Haschwalth.” Orihime chimed in and smiled politely at Jugram. “Why did you tag along with Ishida?”

“He told me it was to buy some necessities.” 

“Eh? Necessities?” Ichigo blinked and looked at Uryu. “Is this why you asked us to hang here in the mall instead?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The mall was definitely a sight to see for Jugram. It literally felt like they have a child tagging along them. Although Jugram doesn’t seem to be that sociable with anyone besides Uryu, he would sometimes call Uryu just to ask him about things he saw—like how people are talking on a small device (a cellphone) by themselves while walking. 

They were at the department store as Mizuiro said that the place had a wider selection for men’s clothes than just going to boutiques. Uryu was having everyone slave for him and search clothes for Jugram as Jugram doesn’t really mind what he should wear. He gets to be the judge both on their fashion tastes, and what they are as a person. 

“Ishida.” Chad was the first to bring Uryu a set of Hawaiian shirts… which Uryu found okay, and it was so Chad-like to pick something like that. But he shook his head as he can’t imagine Jugram wearing those. Chad just nodded from the rejection and went to look for other sets immediately.

“Ishida~ How about this?~” Orihime was next and they were a few pastel looking shirts with bears, kittens or anything cute plastered all over them. 

“Inoue… I don’t think I can make Haschwalth go out wearing those—” 

“Eh why not? They are cute!” 

Ichigo came into view and just tossed in whatever random band shirt he could find into the shopping bag that Jugram was carrying.

“Hey Kurosaki! I told you to show them to me first!” Uryu protested and looked at the pile.

“Why would it even matter? Does he even need to dress up good? He is wearing a plain guy’s poor clothing right now! Also—if we’re going to have you choose for everything, we’ll never finish!” The orange berated. 

“My clothes doesn’t fit him! Besides, these are Urahara’s not mine!” 

“Well if that’s the case~” Orihime just tossed whatever she picked and everyone was uncontrollable by this point. They started tossing whatever they chose without listening to Uryu’s protests. Chad with his Hawaiian and floral shirts, Tatsuki with her sports attires, Keigo with his indecent choice of clothing-- like if Keigo really wears these sultry kind of clothes, he is going to judge him for all eternity! Seriously, Uryu felt like they were taking this opportunity to either make fun of him or they are just that kind of people. 

“H…Haschwalth—are you okay with these?” Uryu looked at the blonde with an unbreakable expression. 

“I don’t mind. I am actually amused that your world has many kinds of clothing.” Jugram gave Uryu a decent smile indicating that Jugram seems to be enjoying himself but isn’t showing it much. 

“You Quincies seriously just wear those white uniforms?” Ichigo chimed in as if it was his cue, as he made fun of Uryu’s clothes from time to time already.

“They are sacred and traditional.” Jugram flat out replied.

“Yes, and Quincies look good in white. But I kinda want to update them for years now.” Uryu glared at Ichigo.

“Well if that’s the case, how about these? I think the color and style would fit Haschwalth well.” Mizuiro came from behind Ichigo and tossed in his own picks. They were decent, so to say—definitely something Uryu would make Jugram wear himself. Dressing intelligent was always a good choice, and Mizuiro even tossed in comfortable looking clothes too; like a teal colored 3/4s sleeve v-neck shirt that matches the color of Jugram’s eyes. Mizuiro’s choices are definitely meant to make Jugram’s features stand out more than the clothes would. His other friends are like well… into flashy things. 

“Thanks Mizuiro.” Uryu smiled at the slightly smaller guy who even pointed where he got the clothes from. 

“Ishida Uryu, there.” Jugram was looking at a male mannequin. Uryu looked at that direction and back at him. The mannequin was wearing nothing but underwear and beside it was a female counterpart in a hot red night gown. 

“Why is there such an indecent display for the public to see? Good thing that this place only uses inanimate beings but if humans are to wear them, I don’t think it is proper for children to see and be out showing that much skin.” Jugram was serious at that and Uryu was left staring at him. The man doesn’t know how to respond to that, he was blushing and at the same time taken aback as he wanted to hold his laughter. Jugram was accustomed to practices of his time, and looking at Jugram, the man was prim and proper looking himself. He probably has some conservative upbringing and outdated ideals down in his roots, and somehow Uryu finds it adorable enough to point out that Jugram would comment on something that doesn’t work in this time anymore.

“Well… How should I put this—"  
  
  
  
“They seem to be getting along well don’t you think Kurosaki?” From a distance, Orihime was in some clothes section with Ichigo and Chad. The three of them gathered up as they watched Uryu and Jugram interact with each other. They were the only people who have known and seen both together before but not like this. A year ago, Uryu and Jugram seem to have some tension and distrust in between them. Now, it almost seemed like Uryu even cares so much for the blonde guy, and it looked like some sort of magic because Ichigo can’t even last a proper conversation with Uryu without ending up in a heated argument. 

“He seems good now, but that guy still gave me nightmares.” Ichigo shrugged, crossing his arms as the events of the war are still fresh in his mind. Though it doesn’t mean he didn’t forgive either the Quincies or the Shinigamis for what happened and what caused the war to happen. The whole butt pain is over anyways. 

“Really? But even before—I always thought they fit each other or look good together!” Orihime chirped as Ichigo looked at her quizzically. 

“I don’t mean it like that—but even though I was scared for Ishida when I first saw Haschwalth together with him, I kind of believed that if fate didn’t play with them… He’ll be a perfect friend for Ishida.” Orihime smiled as he squeezed the pyjamas with a dinosaur print in her palms. 

“I think… Ishida always seemed lonely because he always believed that he was the only Quincy remaining. He has us, but I always thought that he was still distant because he doesn’t have someone like him who can better understand what a Quincy is. I think Ishida always wanted to have other Quincies.” Orihime smiled and both guys were taken aback from what she said. They all looked back at Uryu who was interacting with Jugram, the guy seem comfortable with the blonde beside him, and now he is even choosing clothes for him, and is living together with him like they never raised weapons against each other.

“I agree with Inoue.” Chad flat out affirmed. “Ishida seems relieved.”

“Well if you guys put it that way… He is being freaking carefree right now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They ended up watching a movie because Keigo doesn’t want to end their day with just shopping for a guy. It was a Keigo-like choice to pick some corny superhero action film which he evidently was the only person who enjoyed the whole thing. Jugram though was glued to the whole movie. Uryu was sitting beside him and he observed the blonde change expressions from surprise to disturbed as this is most likely his first time seeing a wide television with a really bright screen and the sounds are basically booming into your ears. Uryu made him try the caramel popcorn and soda that the group bought and Jugram seemed fixated on the sweet treats. 

They all hanged out till evening and after a whole day of being with Jugram, the gang got used to his presence, and Jugram surprisingly can stand listening to Keigo’s ridiculous stories. But honestly, Jugram is just listening because he doesn’t know whatever Keigo was talking about and Keigo tends to overact with things so Uryu just wished the blonde wouldn’t judge him for his choice of “friends”.  
They all started to separate ways one by one. Tatsuki accompanied Orihime on their way home, while Mizuiro and Keigo went in another direction. Uryu and Jugram were being accompanied by Chad and Ichigo as both are also helping them carry everything they bought today. They arrived in front of Uryu’s apartment which was on the third floor of the building and Uryu opened the door so Jugram can immediately enter and settle inside. He just asked Chad and Ichigo to place whatever they are carrying in front of his door. Uryu thanked both guys and was about to enter his place too when Ichigo called for his attention.  
“Ishida.” 

“What Kurosaki?” 

“If ever you need us—or is just feeling lonely… You can always call us. I’ll go grab Keigo to treat us to somewhere.” Ichigo looked up, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment with what he just said. 

Uryu’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ expression and his eyes went wide for a second. The raven then composed himself and gave Ichigo a smile. Ichigo was definitely taken aback by that, especially Uryu rarely smiles especially for him. “I’ll take that into consideration… Anyways, you guys should go now, it is late.” 

“Right. See ya later Ishida.” Ichigo said, turning around and Chad just waved at him quietly. Both guys turned to leave and Uryu entered his flat.  
  
  
  
“What was that Ichigo?” Chad broke his silence as they were walking down the stairs.

“Hmm? Nothing really… I guess, there are just things we failed to realize… Until today.” Ichigo stopped in his tracks for a bit, hands in his pockets before walking away again. 

“Ishida—looks happy.” 

“You really think so?” Chad nodded as a response. 

“Well this is Ishida we’re talking about. His mood changes every minute—we will never know.” Ichigo rolled his eyes and grins, Chad grinned too as a response.  
  
  
  
When Uryu entered his place, he caught Jugram staring at the pile of bags he placed on the floor around him while he was sitting down on the couch.

_Oh I probably need to give him a place to store his stuff now… and maybe teach him how to fold his clothes, and arrange them properly. We did a lot today, so maybe I’ll just instruct him tomorrow._

“We can save that for tomorrow Haschwalth, you’re probably tired. You can go use the shower ahead of me.” Uryu went to clean his glasses by the stand as Jugram looked at him. 

“That was… an experience Ishida Uryu.” Jugram watched Uryu’s fingers work before placing his glasses back. He always look elegant and smart with them, as Jugram thought. 

“You think so? I thought you won’t get along with Kurosaki and the others… You just don’t seem the type.” Uryu sat on the far end of the couch where Jugram was sitting also. 

“No, it’s just—I don’t really get to be accompanied by a lot of people. It was fairly new.” 

“Not even with Bazz-B? He does seem sociable enough and gets along with the other Quincies.” 

That took Jugram aback and he fell silent with the remark. Uryu kind of noticed that the blonde became tight lipped and averted his gaze a bit-- as if trying to find a way to escape the question. Uryu isn’t foreign to this, he is used to doing such thing also, as he wants to keep most of his life private even with people like Ichigo who he trusts a lot. 

It is not like Jugram doesn’t get along with Bazz-B and the others anymore. His relationship with him and everyone started to strain when he and Bazz-B first joined Yhwach’s army. The days passed by just like that and they just grew distant. Sure, Bazz-B can act all buddy-buddy he wants—but Jugram can’t somehow reciprocate it unlike how he used to when they were kids-- which was too many years in the past already that Jugram deemed it couldn’t be fixed anymore. 

“If Kurosaki probably didn’t invite me to have lunch on the rooftop back then, I probably won’t be beside you right now. Talking to you.” Uryu looked at Jugram and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Say if next weekend, Bazz-B and the others don’t have anything to do—I think I should ask Inoue and the others to show you guys around. The Shinigamis did it in the beach, so I guess it’s just fair to show some Quincies around too right? Or not?” He got a little shy asking that.

“I’ll see to it that I’ll have the message passed to them.” 

Uryu was happy. He never asked someone to hangout with him before, because there isn’t really anyone to ask so he was a little nervous that Jugram might find it weird. Even though he knows Jugram is just doing this out of his need to learn about this world so he is kind of agreeing to everything, it still felt new to have someone agree to your invitation.

“You should take the shower first. I’ll be fixing the roo—“In Uryu’s excitement, he forgot the pile of bags on the floor scattered in front of him as he stood. He wasn’t able to notice that he tripped on one of the bags and lost his balance. He was about to fall face first on the kotatsu when Jugram immediately reached for his arm and pulled Uryu back. The strength and grip of Jugram’s hand threw Uryu back on the couch and literally just a few centimeters beside Jugram; enough for the raven to feel that their shoulders are touching. 

“I didn’t expect you to be someone who’ll trip over something like that Ishida Uryu.” A small laugh from Jugram came after the remark, it wasn’t mocking in any way but the way his voice was too deep upon saying that made Uryu blush so red in embarrassment. The raven immediately stood up again, fuming and immediately gathered all of the bags and scattered them around Jugram’s feet. Like a child trapping Jugram with a fort of plastic and cardboard.  
“Well I am sorry for having such clumsy feet.” Uryu stomped his way into the room and slammed it closed and Jugram was left smiling. 

“Thank you, Ishida Uryu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii~ I am sorry if the 2nd chapter took a whole week to finish. 
> 
> I don't know if the pace is okay or does it seem like a really slow build up? I kind of want to explore with Uryu and Jugram's feelings more because they honestly deserve the whole world, but Kubo doesn't give enough good spotlight. But yes-- I tried to add a tiny bit of crumb at the end as a hint on what kind of relationship I am trying to come up for them. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry if Ichigo seemed like an ass in some parts-- I guess I kind of made of him overprotective towards his friends. Plus, I don't think he can trust the Quincies fully just yet, but we'll see. Also, I kind of planned to do an AU of this AU using the same plot device but will diverge on its own as I literally wanted to throw Ichigo into the mix. But in this story, Ichigo is literally just going to be an important side character like Bazz-B. I want this story to fully focus on Jugram and Uryu.... so my /threesome/ will have a story on its own. 
> 
> I'll be writing more about the Quincies, I really love them and I kind of hate that they were portrayed only as antagonists in the original story. I still believe they are lovable characters with a very attractive design and diverse personalities I can try playing with. Though I do not have all of the Quincies revived, I just selected whoever I want in the story ;;; (but whoever is alive in CFYOW is alive here, but I don't think I'll use them aside from the characters who joined Jugram in the human world).
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon : )


	3. The Warmth That Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking more into Jugram's thoughts and feelings but they almost burned down Uryu's apartment.

This time Jugram woke up earlier than Uryu-- but actually too early and he should still be catching some more sleep, but his brain didn’t actually allow him to anymore. He looked at the peacefully sleeping Quincy beside him, and for some reason, Jugram thought Uryu looked way better having that kind of defenseless expression and with his glasses off of him. Jugram decided to conceal his reiatsu to Uryu so the other wouldn’t be able to detect it. He knows that Quincies are sensitive to it and he doesn’t want to wake Uryu up. He can decide who he can only conceal his presence to. Jugram sat up quietly and stared a bit more at Uryu’s face before deciding to stand up and actually leaving the apartment, heading a floor down.

He has not really been inside the apartment of the other Quincies but he knows which room he should visit as he can detect whoever the owner of the reiatsus are. He found Bazz-B’s room as he was the only one with a window and knocked on it. Inside, the man was still sleeping with his mouth open, drooling and snoring. Jugram tried to knock again but Bazz-B still won’t recognize it and kept sleeping. Jugram didn’t actually want to break the window as it would cause noise and wake the others up—not really thinking about how that would get Bazz-B and the others in trouble, so Jugram went to announce his presence to Bazz-B by making the projection of reiatsu to him that heavy and the pink haired guy jolts awake and the poor guy fell down from his bed. 

“What the fuck?!” Bazz-B’s voice was loud, obviously bewildered as his nerves still felt really sensitive and all of the bones in his body felt like goo. He tried to stand up and looked around, everything was still quiet until he met eyes with a blonde behind his window. He stomped on his feet, limping a bit as he opened his window. 

“What Jugo?! It is fucking 3 AM?” Bazz-B said angrily, but tried to talk his at most hushed tone as the others are still sleeping. Which means, Jugram concealed his presence other than to him.

“I need you to cook for me.” 

“HUH?! When have you seen me cook or even be near the kitchen?” 

“Then wake someone up.” 

“No one here knows how to cook Jugo! We’re making four eyes do that for us remember?” 

Jugram still won’t budge and an eyebrow twitched. 

“Then teach me how.” 

“The fuck are you on???” Bazz-B looked at Jugram. Judging him for acting this weird when he is supposed to be sleeping. Based from Jugram’s expression, he has no choice but to actually give in or Jugram is just going to torture him again.

“Fine fine, I actually have an idea for that weird request of yours—but no we’re definitely not waking anyone up. The girls here are useless, so is Askin—and they might kick me out or blow up this apartment if I wake them up so it is just you and me.” Bazz-B scratched his head, looking back at Jugram with an annoyed expression.

“What is this about anyways? Why do you want to cook at like 3 in the morning?” and Jugram didn’t answer him so he didn’t press for more questions. 

“Okay fine, let’s do it in four eyes’ place. We don’t have the stuff here as nobody cooks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were back at Uryu’s apartment and they both made their way quietly into the small kitchen. Jugram asked Askin to stock up Uryu’s fridge while they were out in the mall yesterday so they do not need to bother the raven every morning for food. With a small device in hand, which Jugram kind of remembers that Uryu called it a smartphone, Bazz-B began taking out ingredients from the fridge, gathering the stuff needed to make omurice. 

“Okay. I think this would be good enough. This is easiest dish I found that I think you can do enough—it is just mostly eggs.” Bazz-B was scanning over his phone as he left Jugram on the counter with a bunch of ingredients in front of him, but Jugram wasn’t moving. Jugram was just staring at Bazz-B. 

“Oh fuck… Right—“ Bazz-B grunts and moved from where he was standing. He opened a video app from his phone and picked a cooking video tutorial on how to make omurice. He gave his phone to the blonde and got surprised when Bazz-B tapped on the play button. 

“Just follow whatever it says there. I don’t think you can trust me to follow that accordingly even with instructions.” Bazz-B said as Jugram immediately agreed and started to watch the video. Both hands holding onto the phone, eyes and attention fully focused. 

Bazz-B was left staring at the blonde, well of course it was silent aside from the noise coming from his phone and it kinda ticked him off when Jugram had set him aside like that. When the video was finished, seeing like Jugram still needs another round to fully absorb it-- he helped the blonde by showing him that he can just tap the replay button. 

“Say Jugo, what’s with the sudden request of wanting to cook?” Even though he asked this already, he was still pressing for answers. Bazz-B watched Jugram as he started moving the ingredients, he was still very careful as he learned the act of pausing the video, or sliding it to a specific time frame he needed. 

“There is no specific importance to that question Bazz-B.” Jugram flat out replied as the video suggests to cut out certain vegetables to smaller pieces, and Jugram was struggling. He may be a master swordsman, but it doesn’t mean he is already a master of every blade he touches. Definitely not with a kitchen knife, Bazz-B was sweating watching how Jugram was close to chopping off his own fingers each time. 

“It holds such importance because you woke me the fuck up like you’re making me go into war—so important that please hold that knife properly! I don’t want to eat bloody vegetables with your fingers in it!” Bazz-B retorted at Jugram as Jugram looked away from the video and where he was cutting. He immediately placed his other hand far from knife’s blade and a faint blush tinted his cheeks from embarrassment. 

“We can’t always rely on Ishida Uryu. We’re already in debt to him for letting us stay around here.” For some reason, the apartment of the other Quincies were listed under Uryu’s name for documentation purposes so Uryu still has the right over letting them stay around or not. “Consider this as small payments.” Jugram said while cracking eggs and wondering if egg shells are important as it got included when he cracked one. The woman in the video doesn’t show where she placed the egg shells anyways, plus it’ll be a waste.

 _I think I’ll hit the convenience store later for breakfast instead._ Bazz-B thought to himself as if what he is seeing right now is a nightmare, he wanted to wake up from it.  
  
  
  
Honestly, this was probably the longest time someone tried to do omurice. Visually speaking, Jugram cannot somehow get it—it would come out either burnt or too under cooked. Both guys haven’t taste tested it yet and Bazz-B was too scared to make himself a volunteer. They spent a good hour just arguing about omurice and they didn’t realize Ishida Uryu was already up and behind them by the door. Arms folded and glaring at the two guys who are making a mess in his kitchen. He tried to clear his throat as loud as he could and it made both guys jump on their feet. Uryu’s glaring eyes wandered as he saw a bunch of stuff lying around the kitchen, failed food waste in the trashcan and a Bazz-B who went as pale as a ghost. 

“Wait wait—four eyes please don’t be angry at me too--! This was all Jugo’s idea! Look—he dragged me to cook this stuff!” Bazz-B immediately went on his way, grabbing a serving for Uryu on a plate. Jugram glared at Bazz-B for calling it _stuff_ like the food he cooked was alienating. Bazz-B didn’t even help to make it visually appetizing with how he served it.

Jugram watched as Uryu took the plate in his hands and helped himself a bite. Jugram got nervous, sure Uryu’s glare was gone but he kind of felt anxious—like what if he accidentally kills Uryu from what he decided on his own? He doesn’t want to show them that he was panicking deep inside because he tries to keep his composure-- but every second Uryu was taking his time to chew, it was torture for him. 

“It is salty… But not exactly inedible.” Uryu commented normally. Jugram’s eyes went wide and for some reason, a strong sense of relief washed over him. He actually thought he failed big time because Bazz-B kept on blasting inconsiderate remarks but he still pressed on making it. Uryu finished chewing and took out a piece of egg shell from the tip of his tongue—Jugram shared the same pale expression Bazz-B had a while ago. 

“I think we can salvage what you just cooked. I’ll teach you so….” As Uryu approached and went beside Jugram, taking in the usual apron he wears—he looked back at Bazz-B and gave him a scary looking smile. “Can you please get out? ~” 

“Yessir!” Within a heartbeat, Bazz-B scrammed out of their place like his feet were on fire. The way Uryu smiled at him threatened the living lights out of him. 

When he got out, he leaned his back on the door, hands in his pockets—pondering with his own thoughts for a bit. 

“Really just paying debts huh?” Bazz-B smiled to himself and laughed before turning to leave. 

“You really are an interesting guy four eyes.”  
  
  
  
Uryu was chopping vegetables and was making Jugram watch and copy him at the same time. They are now cooking for the whole group, no more retries as Uryu would also need to save time before lecture. “You know, you could have asked me instead if you really want to try cooking.” Uryu said, giving Jugram the set that he chopped finely, now mixing with what Jugram made.

“I didn’t because I wanted you to rely on me… or us also.” Jugram tried to avert his gaze as he cracked eggs into the bowl. He got shells in it again and it made Uryu chuckle adorably. The raven took an egg in his hands and showed him how to properly crack the egg without getting shells into the bowl, or spilling some of the contents.

“I didn’t expect you to say that Haschwalth. But you’re staying here in the Living World so there is nothing wrong if you’ll rely on me—but I appreciate the idea a lot.” Uryu was smiling while beating the eggs. It was a genuine and nice smile.

Jugram found himself watching the raven again. It somehow became his weird fixation to watch Uryu while he was smiling. His delicate feature are showing, and honestly—Uryu really looks good whenever he smiles. To Jugram, Uryu has this gentleness around him. It feels warm like it was hugging him. It was weird, and the feeling made him curious about the real thing. He has seen it be done by others, it was even a friendly form of greeting. He was curious why he was even wondering. 

_He was curious._

Uryu taken by surprise, his hand froze up from beating the eggs before entirely dropping his cooking chopsticks. 

Jugram had his arms wrapped around Uryu's waist and he pulled the smaller in for a hug. The raven’s eyes went wide and his thought process stopped momentarily. He didn’t know if he couldn’t breathe because of how Jugram was hugging him—the guy probably doesn’t know the right amount force to apply, or because of how the entire feeling was being too foreign for him to comfortably understand. 

But Jugram is literally hugging him…. Out of the blue. 

Even Uryu himself doesn’t know how hugs work but he just received one—unexpectedly. 

His face was squished on Jugram’s chest, a bit closer to the man’s neck thanks to their height difference. It took a few moments before Uryu finally pulled away and he was a blushing mess—all of the blood literally went up to his face. Jugram was surprised to see such a panicked look on the smaller guy and clumsily made his way to the door. 

“The e…eggs are properly beaten up and seasoned! Just toss in the veggies and you can cook it just like in video! Umm... I’ll just fix the room—I have a lecture to attend to so need to save some time!” The tip of Uryu’s ears were so red also and it was the last thing Jugram saw before the raven scrammed and closed himself in the room.

Jugram was left standing, wondering deep in his thoughts about what he just did that made the raven react like that. Ishida Uryu breaking in to form another kind of expression amused him and sparked his interest towards the raven’s many ways of showing how… human he is. Jugram went back to the pan and stared at it for a while. This time, Jugram didn’t just feel emotionally warm—he physically felt the emanating warmth Uryu always had around him. Not to mention that Uryu felt soft. Uryu has always been lean but his waist felt slender and soft around his arms. He doesn’t really understand much yet, but it feels good—because for a split second, he kind of felt the rapid heartbeats Uryu had when his body was pressed close to him.

Jugram smiled, he found himself liking the feeling.  
  
  
  
“What was that…?” Uryu said to himself as he had his back pressed against the door of his room. It took him a few minutes to regain composure and the heat in his face to slowly subside. He decided that he needs to wash his face up to fully wake up but dismissed the idea when he saw the shopping bags which contains Jugram’s clothes, still lying around in the room. He smiled and started working on it. He doesn’t know why but he is literally clearing some space in his tiny closet just to make some room for Jugram’s clothes.

 _Only married people share closets right?_ Uryu thought to himself while he was arranging Jugram’s clothes, neatly separating them into sections. He found himself comfortably doing these things for the other Quincy, which was weird but—he somehow he feels good about it. Like the feeling of having someone need him or appreciate him at the same time… it thrilled him.

Then he remembered the sudden action Jugram did a while ago. It was weird that he did not hate it—especially he seriously despised skin contact but… It was a lot weirder that he likes it. Uryu wondered to himself how much things would change just because he is living with Jugram.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jugram was in the flat of the other Quincies and Jugram himself was surprised at how big their place were compared to where he and Uryu are staying. They had a proper dining table where they all ate what he and Uryu cooked—Bazz-B didn’t make a convenience store run when he heard Uryu helped Jugram make it. Jugram was staying and ate with them because Uryu had to hurry to university and just packed himself a lunch. Uryu gave Jugram his spare keys and told him to lock the doors whenever he is out. 

“I am just thankful I didn’t die of poison today.” Askin said, thanking the meal he just had. It wasn’t as tasty as he knows how Uryu would do it—because Jugram still took over half of the process, but was glad that it was still edible. 

Liltotto sure didn’t complain as she eats everything. 

Giselle was picking out her vegetables, but other than that—Jugram doesn’t really care. He was just thinking about how this would be their daily weekday routine. Uryu had classes to attend to until the late afternoon so Jugram had either to spend most of the day alone, or crash in with the other Quincies which are all freeloading to be very honest. They are all not into or can’t do any construction work back in Wandenreich so there isn’t much use for them there. So their official second day here in the Living World literally looks like this. Bambietta had her feet up as she was sprawled on the couch watching TV. Candice was on the weighing scale, getting a bit furious at how her weight went up because of the food she has been eating in the Living World. Liltotto is of course still eating—while Giselle immediately went outside after breakfast to god knows where she’ll go or what she is up to. Askin was getting amused by what humans call a phone and was checking himself out on the front camera—and Bazz-B literally was the only one with the audacity to wash everyone’s dishes. 

“But I am pretty much surprised Haschwalth is willing to cook for us.” Askin stopped whatever he is doing on his phone as he looked at Jugram with pure interest. He seemed to be finding ways how he could possibly tease the blonde for a long time now. 

“Not really for us, four eyes made him do it.” Bazz-B was done with his chore and wiped his hands before he went to join the two in the dining table and stared at whatever show Bambietta was watching on the television. Candice was also sitting on the couch now while painting her nails. 

To be honest, Jugram didn’t think much about his subordinates’ lifestyles. He would always watch over everyone’s training and that was all there is to it. Jugram commanded and led his life the way Yhwach intended him to. He lived like Yhwach’s puppet and not as a separate person that he should be. Seeing everyone living their lives the way they wanted right now is still giving Jugram nothing but shock. The others did not just adjust quickly to the human lifestyle, but they also fit in very well—like it feels better if they stay here rather than in Wandenreich. 

“I heard Haschwalth gets to shop for clothes yesterday! Stingy—why didn’t you tell us? We would have spent a good use of that time too!” That was Candice, probably would have wanted to shop clothes for herself. “But where the hell did Gigi run off to again?” 

“Isn’t she just wandering around? She is spending some good time to herself because Urahara Kisuke doesn’t have orders for us today.” Bambietta yawned and switched to another channel. “I’ll use the whole day like this.”

“You’re that lazy even yesterday. You didn’t even help us with those Hollows.” Askin replied as Bambietta threw a pillow at him which directly hits his face.

“You don’t call out on me when Haschwalth is there! Besides—Hollow killing is too boring! I’d only move if it is within Menos level or stronger!” She raged because nobody wants to look bad in front of their leader.

“So Bambietta Basterbine doesn’t help with the expeditions, is that right?”  
  
  
  
Jugram never had a chance to bond with his fellow Sternritters before. He was just watching as they threw remark after remark at each other. Even Bazz-B does seem to converse and blend well with them. Giselle did come back after a few hours and immediately began pestering the living life out of Bambietta. 

Jugram was literally left out. He was out of place—but it wasn’t something new. 

In accordance to His Majesty’s will and to him, they were just subordinates. Replaceable pawns in case they died. He never found the need to form any sort of bond with them, much less a connection. 

Not until Ishida Uryu spits on his face during their battle. He even was a physical witness of it—how the calm and collected Ishida Uryu who is obviously more level headed than his group of friends can easily blend with a crowd of diverse personalities. He saw how Uryu was at ease with his friends, and how he trusts them despite most of them are doing wrong and crazy decisions. 

Despite having no benefits or anything in return.

He felt like he was the same as Uryu, the observant in the group, the one who was always watching—but at the same time, he felt like they weren’t the same. Uryu observes from afar but he has a connection to each person he is affiliated with—whereas Jugram, is just too distant. 

He can observe his fellow Sternritters no matter how long, but he won’t be able to connect the bridge or even break that wall between them. 

“Yo Jugo. Four eyes still at school?” Bazz-B was the one who broke Jugram’s attention. Not that he minds him being silent and all, he doesn’t have much to say himself anyways—but it just felt awkward that Jugram was just watching them argue and bitch around each other. Plus during their conversations, Jugram doesn’t really join or respond. 

“He said he’ll be home by 3 PM.” Jugram responded, he was having tea at the dining table which was served by Bazz-B.

Bazz-B raised an eyebrow with that. “3 PM? But it is like 5 now.” He took his phone from his pocket and showed the time to Jugram. The numbers were glaring at his face and it surprised the blonde. Since coming to this world, he kept on losing his track of time. 

“I would feel it if Ishida Uryu is already home and nearby. I must go check up on him.” He suddenly stood up and it made every Sternritter turn their heads towards their grandmaster. 

“Wait wait Jugo—what if he is just getting hold up in his school? You can just call him! Do you have his number?” 

“Number?” The way Jugram looked at him with utter confusion and a glare forming his face made Bazz-B sigh and rub his temples. _Right this guy is dumb as fuck, I forgot--_

“Do you even know where his school is?” 

“I am familiar with his reiraku.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ISHIDA!!!!” A male student who looked like be was in the same year as Uryu, ran towards the classroom and opened it with full force. It startled Uryu who was still busy talking out plans with his research partner, a tall guy with messy dark brown hair that reached up to his neck and bangs that almost framed his eyelids. They were both looking through books and papers they have collected from the library when a classmate broke Uryu’s concentration. 

“Two foreigners are looking for you! They are making a scene by the gate because the guard won’t let them in--!” The student said and it surprised Uryu as it took him seconds to piece together the words _two_ and _foreigners_. 

Uryu immediately stood up from his seat and began shoving stuff in his bag. “I am sorry Kondo. I think I forgot to give a proper notice that I’ll be going home late today— we can continue this tomorrow instead.” He felt bad as he was supposed to finish a few more chapters with his research partner today but he completely lost track of time and he forgot he has a liability back at home. 

_Damn if they came here just to complain that no one is cooking dinner for them—I’m making them eat the same meal three times a day._

“Wait Ishida, I’ll see you out. It is okay, we’re done for the day.” The guy whose full name is Kondo Hisashi went to fix his bag also. Well, Uryu shouldn’t be a dick in this so he waited for the other guy to finish first before he sped out of the classroom with the other guy following him.  
  
  
  
“You know, if you guys just called Ishida Uryu—he’ll come out immediately.” The security guard at the post was trying to tell the two men, which was literally Bazz-B and Jugram. Of course the guard won’t leave his post from the gate or these two will force their way in as they were making a scene already.

“How many times will I tell you old man that I do not have his number! If we did then we wouldn’t be coming here in the first place!” Because Bazz-B was being a little loud and they are foreigners, so of course they’ll attract attention. Especially Jugram Haschwalth who has girls stopping dead on their tracks or staying away from a distance to admire the man’s beauty. 

This was all Jugram’s idea. If he just didn’t threaten the guard a while ago—

“It is okay, I am with them.” Uryu immediately appeared from the other side of the gate, bowing his head as a sign of apology before entering the scene. Kondo Hisashi was following him from behind and he looked around to take notice how the people around them began whispering to themselves.

“Ishida.” 

Uryu took the notice and began pushing both taller guys on their backs, he doesn’t want to talk or give them a lecture here where everyone can speculate and make stories about it around school. 

“I’m sorry sir—please spare us from taking it to the principal!” Hisashi said, trying his best to apologize before scramming on his feet and following the three. 

“Hey hey hey four eyes it is starting to hurt! Stop it!” Uryu kept on pushing them until they were at a safe distance from the gate. The remark just make Uryu give Bazz-B an intentional hard pinch on his back.

“YOU FUCKER--!!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys that I’ll be busy today and supposed to go home late—but you guys didn’t have to come here! You all can just eat outside! I don’t need to cook for all of you every single meal!” Uryu lectured in fury, it made Bazz-B turn around and retort.

“HUH?! Who said we’re here because we needed you to cook for us?!”

“What?” 

“This guy just dragged me here okay?!” Bazz-B pointed at Jugram. The blonde was tight lipped throughout the whole situation and was probably thinking of the best explanation to calm Uryu down. 

“I didn’t know you were going home late. I need to watch over you Ishida Uryu. You, not going home precisely at the time you stated didn’t sit well with me.” There was a hint of Jugram’s voice trying to fade as he stated his explanation. It made Uryu sigh and signaled his defeat—it shouldn’t really be a big deal. Besides he did forget to tell Jugram himself as Jugram is still his liability. Living in his apartment and all. 

“I need to go home now Kondo, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Uryu turned towards his classmate and gently smiled at him. Thanking him for helping them out of the situation and apologizing for the bother he has caused. 

Jugram watched Uryu and the other guy exchange smiles, some sort of gentle familiarity that gave him a bit of a shock. This guy in front of him, this guy standing beside Ishida Uryu wasn’t part of the group of friends Uryu mentioned and introduced to him yesterday. He gave the new guy a stare and Hisashi noticed it, his face going white as he got startled with how Jugram was glaring at him…scary. 

“It is okay Ishida—I need to be on my way home now too! See ya!” With that Hisahi went to a separate direction, the group saw him off as Uryu folded his arms and glared at both of them.

“Now you two.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uryu still did end up cooking dinner for everyone and of course the others were delighted—they are not just freeloading, they are also getting pampered by Uryu. 

Uryu and Jugram finished their dinner and supposedly they should be going to sleep after Jugram is done from taking a bath. It was quiet in the room so when Jugram got out of the bathroom, completely dressed up—he didn’t expect that Uryu was still on his desk, reading thick books and his hand would gently glide his pen across the paper. Uryu was at full concentration and Jugram watched him from a distance for a bit. Uryu did mention he was supposed to stay late at school today and his visit with Bazz-B probably got in the way of Uryu’s responsibilities. 

Jugram felt guilty over the whole thing, he could have just sat down with the other Sternritters and waited patiently for Uryu—but for some reason, he didn’t want to sit a few more hours with the group where he doesn’t feel welcome or is uncomfortable with anyways. He had this need to have Uryu around again for some reason because it makes him feel at ease. 

For some reason, his actions are starting not to make any sense whenever it involves Ishida Uryu. 

_He was indeed the antithesis of everything…_  
  
  
  
Jugram was supposed to mask his presence and leave Uryu so the other could just focus on his work without breaking concentration—but Uryu suddenly spoke and called out to him. 

“I’ll ask… Urahara to give you a phone… So I can give you updates through it instead.” Uryu turned his head towards Jugram and it pulled the blonde back from leaving the room. 

“It went out of my mind. I was used to living alone up until you guys showed up so I thought there was no real need to give anyone an update. Thanks for worrying about me…” Uryu averted his gaze and his shoulders dropped. He placed his pen down on the desk before lifting his head again to face Jugram. “But I think if I taught you how to communicate through a phone, you don’t really need to come to my school—I’ll give you updates there instead, and give me a call immediately if you accidentally burn the apartment down!” 

Jugram was surprised, Uryu was scrambling his thoughts so he could find the right words when the only things that he needed to say are _I’m sorry_ or _I am not angry_. It made Jugram smile and it was the first time Uryu saw or even hear the blonde laugh. 

Although it was almost inaudible, there were faint sounds coming from him. Uryu rarely saw Jugram wear another expression other than flat, cold or serious—he almost thought Jugram had the personality of a doormat... but seeing this rare thing first-hand felt like…an accomplishment. 

_The way Jugram smiles is pretty._

The small smile that curved his lips was as blinding as his blonde locks are. It was pure beauty. 

He doesn’t know why or if Jugram was aware that he was making Uryu feel warm right now. Faint redness tinted his cheeks and it made Uryu remember when Jugram suddenly hugged him out of the blue earlier this morning. 

Uryu’s thoughts and the image invaded his mind like a plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! Sorry for the really late update-- I was really busy at work ;;; 
> 
> I am working on another fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445577) alongside this one because the Jugram x Uryu x Ichigo concept won't get out of my brain. It does use almost the same premise as this one, but it will be a separate story on its own. 
> 
> Anyways, I do love how I can freely manipulate the Quincy relationships and how they will act-- but I do hate that is just small amounts of information on how their dynamic should work. Most of them do not have elaborate backgrounds so even if it does give me freedom to express these characters on my own, I sometimes am afraid I might get too lost into writing them. 
> 
> Anyways, if you're curious about how Kondo Hisashi looks like-- I based him heavily from Mobile Suit Gundam 00's Lockon Stratos. He is going to be somewhat a key character in the story so it is better I have a good image of him! 
> 
> See you all next chapter~


	4. We All Agree If It Is Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu hasn't been sleeping and going home early lately. They still have a beach trip on Saturday and Uryu is too tired and stressed out to be on food duty and feed a lot of people. Jugram thought of something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own BLEACH but I wish I did :(

Uryu didn’t sleep that night.

Uryu didn’t sleep the next day either.

Even on the following day, which was the day after—and Jugram was getting genuinely concerned with the raven’s habits. Uryu would just pretend to go to bed with him but he will actually get up in the middle of the night, opening a small lamp and kept on working with his research. Jugram would always catch him but he is good at hiding his reiatsu that Uryu would never notice that the blonde was already watching him. It is not that Jugram doesn’t want to intervene and tell Uryu to at least rest for a bit, it is just that the other was too serious and focused on his job that even if Jugram tries to scold him, he doesn’t think Uryu will even listen. 

Morning came right after—Jugram was able to shut his eyes out for a bit but when he woke up, he already saw the side of Uryu’s bed folded neatly to the side. He immediately got up and did the same but was surprised when a sudden loud sound of crashing pots coming from the kitchen broke his calm. Jugram immediately rose to his feet and ran to the kitchen—  
  
  
  
“Ishida Uryu!” Jugram shouted but stopped on his tracks when he saw Uryu sitting on his ass on the floor, pots scattered around him, his glasses probably flew away too and Jugram almost stepped on it. 

“Ouch…” Uryu was obviously rubbing his head and his other hand would soothe the bridge of his nose. 

“How much does it hurt? I’ll call someone in case you’re injured.” Jugram picked Uryu’s glasses up and approached him. He took a while to study the other’s face and it was quite alarming. Uryu was pale already so it is probably not noticeable unless you try to look longer—but Uryu’s skin is paper white aside from the bags underneath his eyes. For some reason, it ticked the blonde inside as Uryu gently took his glasses from him and Jugram worked on gathering the pots and placed them down on the counter.

“There is no need… I am okay…” There was no soul in Uryu’s voice when he said that and Jugram was tightlipped for a second as Uryu stood up and tried to pretend like nothing happened. 

Jugram really wanted to insist that Uryu clearly doesn’t seem okay—but the right words won’t really come out of his mouth. “Why do we have so many pots and uhh… These things?” Yes, this was a stupidest question he’ll ever ask Uryu.

Surprisingly, Uryu didn’t really pick it up that Jugram was just scrambling for words and answered while he was taking out loads of meat from a grocery bags. 

“Oh… Bazz-B came by earlier this morning. He said the girls has been insisting him to have barbecue—which is basically grilled meat tonight. He gave me a bunch of veggies, random sauces, spices, plus all of this meat. I told him I can just work on the marinade only this morning so the meat will be ready tonight.” He was already working while he was talking. Gently slicing the meat so they’ll be consumable pieces and dousing them with enough seasoning before placing them in their respective marinade bath. 

“Which means, if you want to eat before dinner—Bazz-B said the others have been ordering fastfood non-stop so there is still plenty of food from their fridge.” Uryu said without even looking at Jugram. Uryu was working diligently and treating the food with utmost respect, but Uryu really looks tired and all Jugram can do was listen. 

“I kind of excused myself from making breakfast and lunch for you guys because I need to go to school early today. Bazz-B insisted I should be present during the barbecue dinner or their apartment will burn dow—”

“Does that mean you’re going home early today?” Jugram suddenly butted in and Uryu was taken by surprise. Uryu finally looked at him because he was probably used to Jugram just listening to him like an innocent child. 

“Uhh yes—I kinda need to if you all don’t want your apartment to be raided by the fire department.” 

“Then that’s good to me. You don’t have school tomorrow right?” 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot—we’re all going to the beach tomorrow. Inoue said that Abarai and Kuchiki promised to come too.”

Jugram’s eyebrow twitched. “So, there will be more than ‘one’ Shinigami.” 

“Hate to say that they are part of the friend group. Anyways, I should probably help Inoue with the food tomorrow morning before we go there… Because I don’t trust her to do the food duty.” Uryu smiled as he closed the containers and placed lids on the pots filled with various marinated meat. He can only fit some in their fridge so the others—Jugram has to take them to the Quincy apartment. 

“It is okay. You can probably leave the food duty to me—I mean us.” Jugram volunteered as Uryu gave him the huge pot. Uryu’s eyes were blown wide. 

“Huh? Are you sure about that? I mean sure I don’t mind but can you guys actually do it?” 

“There is no need for you to stress over it.” Jugram tried to compose himself as the smaller fixed the frame of his glasses. 

“Okay, I’ll be going to school now. I’ll message your phone when I’m about to go home.” 

Oh right, Jugram has a phone now. It was what Uryu ordered Bazz-B immediately the next day after their whole fiasco at Uryu’s school. Because how come everyone has a phone and Jugram doesn’t? Uryu insisted that it is a need and a must for Jugram to have one so Bazz-B took him out that day and probably spent the whole day teaching Jugram at least how to use it on a surface level. Bazz-B said it was like teaching an old man, which technically Jugram is—

But definitely not how to use the internet for now. Bazz-B doesn’t want Jugram to discover that yet—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“HUH?! We’re making food for tomorrow?!” Candice with her loud voice booming when he heard Jugram’s requests…more like orders.

“Good good~ The girls will be useful around here for once!” Askin totally doesn’t care about the news, he was lying down on the couch and was on his phone when a flying pillow came straight to his face which Bambietta threw. 

“But Haschwalth! How do you think we can even do that? We’re basically freeloaders here.” Giselle added, she was sitting with her legs up on the other couch...and well looking into the place, Giselle is most probably right. Junk food scattered everywhere, with a mixture of a lot of things like dirty laundry, cosmetics and stuff Jugram doesn't want to ask anymore-- and these are just a whole day of waste. Jugram doesn’t want Uryu to step into such place tonight and make him clean for them again, so he’ll probably call a few Quincies to clean up here—which hurts him to do this and order them for such tasks. 

“Bazz-B, do you know how I could talk to Kurosaki Ichigo?” Jugram looked at Bazz-B instead who was chilling and playing videogames with Liltotto. He wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation at all. 

“Bazz-B.” Jugram was about to pull the same trick again when Bazz-B probably felt that Jugram’s voice already dropped a degree.

Bazz-B threw his controller away in panic and Liltotto rejoiced as she won their match. “Yes yes! I think I do have his number for emergency purposes! But why did you ask?” 

“I need to ask about a woman named Inoue Orihime. Ishida Uryu said that they are free during Fridays, which is today.” 

“Uh huh? You want them both to come over?” Bazz-B said and Jugram nodded in response. 

“Four-eyes is definitely feeding Haschwalth weird stuff.” Candice remarked.  
  
  
  
“So—you called us here to have those three help Inoue for the cooking duty? Don’t we have Ishida for that?!” Yes, Ichigo and Orihime are already here and the Quincies welcomed them into their apartment. The cleaning aide which Jugram called also present. They were cleaning while Jugram with Candice, Bambietta and Giselle came to greet the couple by the doorway. The whole flat smelled like air freshener. 

“I never agreed to such a thing but Haschwalth made it an order---” Bambietta was running her mouth but she probably felt Jugram’s cold glare at the back of her neck so she immediately shuts it. 

“Haschwalth said that four-eyes is already tired from school so we couldn’t depend on him tomorrow and just let him rest.” Giselle explained.

“I see… I hope Ishida is doing okay—but I don’t have a problem with this! I would love to cook with Bambi, Candice and Gigi! It'll be a good bonding between girls~” Orihime with her bright personality looked at Ichigo. 

“This would be a disaster you know. I am also not cooking for tomorrow because I’ll be with Chad for the setup… Let me think for a while.” Ichigo scratched the back of his head. It was supposed to be Uryu’s responsibility but now it is his problem. Even when Uryu isn’t present, Uryu never fails to be Ichigo’s problem… literally now under the influence of the Sternritter grandmaster named Jugram Haschwalth. 

“Wait--! I know someone. But I need you guys to gather up some sort of bribe so you can make the manager agree.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, we called a lot of people and we just ended up going here.” Bazz-B complained as the whole gang of Quincies plus Orihime and Ichigo stared at the front of Urahara’s shop. The kids Jinta and Ururu who were sweeping the front yard stared at the big group. 

“We’re here for Tessai! He ACTUALLY knows how to cook—plus even if I ask my sisters, they are still at school.” Ichigo berated and approached the kids, asking them where Tessai could be just as Urahara got out of the shop also, with Tessai following him from behind. 

“So all of you are here to ask Tessai to coo—” Urahara had his fan out as he spoke as Giselle immediately cut in the line and off to Urahara, offering him a box of expensive sweets.

“Take this you stupid sandal hat and lend us your kitchen before Haschwalth kills us!” Giselle smiled innocently and pushed the box of sweets to Urahara.

“Wow Gigi, that’s some bribing. I wonder where she got those—they don’t contain poison right?” Bambietta asked the lot.

“I want those sweets too.” Orihime chimed in.

“Manager! This is too many people entering the shop and they are here for something stupid again! I suggest we disagree!” That was Jinta who came complaining at Urahara but the man was already sniffing the box of sweets and his expression was filled with pure ecstasy to the point he started salivating. 

“Got it, Tessai lead them to our kitchen.” 

“MANAGER!” 

“I don’t want to know what is in there…” Bambietta looked at at Giselle who was laughing triumphantly through the sleeves of her hoodie.  
  
  
  
In the living room, the guys were all sitting down on the tatami floors as Ururu offered them tea. Bazz-B took off for a while so he could take a look at what the girls are doing in the kitchen and hoping they aren’t giving any hell to Tessai. He just got back and caught Jugram was staring at the clock again. He seemed to be staring at the clock often this week. Sometimes while reading a book, sometimes while having tea, and most of the time just being quiet and awkwardly still while looming behind them as they make a mess in the living room. He sat down at the empty space beside Ichigo and looked at the time himself.

_Supposedly 2 more hours huh?_

Bazz-B knew that Jugram have really become weird since they came here in the World of the Living—and since he started living with Uryu especially. Well they have all become weird even after spending just a week here and have all become used to Uryu’s presence that Bambietta would literally suggest they have barbecue tonight and Uryu definitely needs to be there… well to cook everything—but it is still the same thing. Like wow, they used to hate him just a year ago but now, they are pretty much dependent to him. 

“How are the girls doing?” It was Askin who asked. It has been more than 3 hours since the girls were in the kitchen, preparing their food for tomorrow. The girls were in charge of what they wanted so the guys were should be the ones up on task to go out whenever they needed something. Well they had Ichigo accompany them to the market because Bazz-B, Askin and Jugram would just randomly pick out stuff without properly checking them.

“They seem okay—it looks like a crime scene inside but I think the food will come out fine…. I think.” Bazz-B scratched the back of his head when he jumped from the loud shrill coming from the kitchen and the owner of the voice was definitely Orihime. 

“WE’RE DONE!”

All four boys scrambled up to their feet and made their way to the kitchen. Upon entering, it was an incredible mess, from their aprons, the floor, the counters… and they do not want to ask why there is an egg rotting on Tessai’s head but it seems that they were able to make somewhat normal looking food. There were loads of lunchboxes like towers of it with things like sandwiches of different flavors, rice balls, sushi rolls, dumplings, eggs, fried stuff, fruits and vegetable sides. Well judging from their numbers plus two Shinigamis tomorrow, this should be just fine—they were expecting Uryu and Orihime to make all of these tomorrow which would be really surprising if he managed to.

“Wow… I don’t know if we’re going to the beach or to a picnic.” Askin remarked. 

“WE DID OUR BEST OKAY!” Bambietta shouted at him and Candice berated also.

“We can bring some of the meat we won’t use tonight. Bazz-B bought too much!” 

“HUH?! It is not like I know what you girls want so I randomly picked whatever I saw!” 

Orihime and Giselle were just laughing to themselves as Ichigo looks tired at the situation. Well, the orange guy is just relieved that their trip tomorrow would come out fine anyways. Also for some reason, this has helped him adjust with the presence of the Quincies at least. He was a little afraid he would act all tensed up and be on his guard all the time tomorrow—he still tends to have a little distrust with them but after a few heated arguments with Bazz-B in the supermarket, pulling out Askin whenever he is too glued into something and doesn’t want to move his ass off, or basically babysitting Jugram whenever he seemed lost or doesn’t know what to do—he is kind of changing his opinions about them. Orihime seemed to have enjoyed her time cooking with the Quincy girls, well Liltotto was just hanging around in the living room, eating snacks and watching TV with Ururu. They all seem normal with a few extra quirks but it is not like he isn’t used to be surrounded by weird people. 

“Haschwalth~ Bambi wants to make four-eyes a sandwich but she doesn’t know what he likes! Help her~” Giselle hugged Bambietta from behind and with Uryu being the topic, it definitely caught Jugram’s attention. Bambietta had some faint redness tinting her cheeks, probably embarrassed at what Giselle just said. 

“It is not like I really want to do it okay?! Four-eyes has been feeding us for about a week now… So I just want to.”  
Jugram stared at her and kind of understood her feelings, he affirmed of it with a quiet nod. 

“Eh? Ishida? If we’re talking about that guy—he’ll eat anything as long as it is free.” Ichigo commented but Jugram stepped forward and looked at the ingredients they have available with the most serious and concentrated expression he had—it definitely made the room’s atmosphere tense up.

“Probably…blueberry.” Jugram said shyly and everyone was surprised with such a normal… comment. 

“Oh! Oh! I think it is because Ishida looks like one! He may look like that dark and very gloomy person but deep inside, he is actually soft and very sweet!” Orihime remarked with a bright smile on her face and Jugram definitely looked at her like he was trying to process that explanation and nodded in response. 

“Really? I never saw four-eyes like that—“ Askin added. 

Bambietta seemed delighted and she immediately pushed Giselle off of her so she could work on the sandwich. Since the boys are there already, Orihime didn’t let them escape and asked them to help them clean their mess for the remaining hour and never let them go back to the living room again. It was indeed more chaos in the kitchen but they were still able to do everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They bid their farewell to Urahara and especially Tessai from helping them a lot as each one of them is tasked to bring home some of the lunchboxes because there are indeed a lot—besides Jugram, he already declined because he doesn’t think he can fit more with the state of their fridge. Ichigo and Orihime already went their separate ways as Ichigo would take Orihime home first and the Quincies all went home together. 

On the way back, Jugram seemed concerned and kept on staring at his phone and not really paying attention at the road. Bazz-B has been watching Jugram until they are now in front of their apartment. The girls immediately went in first and Askin followed. Bazz-B didn’t go inside yet and called out Jugram’s attention who doesn’t seem to want to follow them inside. 

“He hasn’t messaged you yet?” Bazz-B asked, Jugram stayed silent but it obviously was a negative response with the way Jugram just kept staring at the phone with a disturbed expression.

“Shouldn’t you be used to it by now? It is fine, he’ll be back before dinner.” Bazz-B said and it was the first time Jugram broke away from his phone and he looks… disappointed and defeated. Weird for Jugram to carry such expression, he usually is always standing proud and confident. He is definitely worried about four-eyes.

“It has been an hour… He said he will go home early today.” Jugram refused to look at Bazz-B as he spoke. Bazz-B just sighed and looked at the blonde. 

“You go up to your apartment and wait for him there. We’ll prepare things around here. Use the time to rest. He’ll be back soon, probably just an emergency or something.” 

With that, Jugram nodded and immediately headed his way to their flat. Bazz-B finally entered their place and he saw Askin leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He probably heard everything, but judging from Askin’s personality, he probably knew everything already. 

“Oh right, I forgot you are incredibly sensitive to a lot of things. I thought I was the only one who started realizing these small details.” Bazz-B said as he went to close the door.

“Well—it is not really just Haschwalth, for some reason everyone really did start caring about him. Even you right? You would go on automatic grocery runs upon his request, and would sometimes scold the girls for making too much mess so there won’t be that much for him to clean when he gets home. You even apologized to him yesterday for ripping a shirt you asked him to fix for you! That’s so definitely not you.” 

“And definitely, Jugram is the weirdest one out of us.” Askin finished his explanation and Bazz-B just gave him an irritated glare when he brought up the torn shirt he had because of some Hollow related errands he had yesterday. 

“Don’t you think it is still early to say that we all care about him? I definitely can still say I hate him. It’s been just a week.”

“Four-eyes suggested this beach trip thing for us. I don’t think there is any other reason to this than just a peace treaty to possibly get along. I think we all can adjust by ourselves to be very honest.” Askin had his fingers underneath his chin as Bazz-B took a moment to process the information. 

“So do you think that it is working?”

“Definitely. Probably it means more to Haschwalth even.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“I am not really sure yet, but I do have my hunches.”  
  
  
  
Jugram sat on the floor of their living room alone. Definitely Uryu is not home yet, he would feel his reiatsu anyways if ever he was. 

He kept on staring at the clock when a sudden shock shoot down his spine and tingled his senses. 

He knows this reiatsu and he was very familiar with it. 

It seems really weak even though it is approaching closer. The reiatsu seems to be accompanied by another one—but he obviously knows the owner of the weak reiatsu was Uryu.

He excited got up to his feet when he felt him right at the door but was shocked because the moment he opened it, he saw Uryu with faint redness on his cheeks, unconscious, a fever patch on his forehead, and is being carried by the guy who helped them escape from the school gate a few days ago. They were both in shock upon seeing each other on either side of the apartment. 

“Uhh...Hi?” that guy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am really sorry for not updating for 2 whole weeks ><  
> I have been really busy and occupied with work soooo I did my best to do a double update! 
> 
> I'll discuss more about this in the next chapter~


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu has a fever, their barbecue dinner (and their beach trip) is in danger--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own BLEACH, but I wish I did :(

“Oh it is you from the other day—I forgot Ishida said you started living here also.”

Kondo Hisashi, the person that Jugram saw with Uryu at the school gate when he and Bazz-B tried to infiltrate the other day. He was holding a sick looking and sleeping Uryu on his shoulder, face all red and his body seemed all weak and boneless. Jugram knows it wasn’t the best response considering the other guy literally just took Uryu home but Jugram can’t help but glare at the other person. 

“What happened?” 

Hisashi gulped down a lump from his throat because Jugram sounded really scary there. 

“Ishida fainted this morning while we’re about to transfer to another class. When I went to check up on him, he was already sporting a fever. I immediately took him to the infirmary so he can take a rest there and waited for his condition to die down a bit. I excused myself from all my classes so I could watch ove—“ 

“That’s enough, I’ll be taking care of things here.” Jugram approached Hisashi and took Uryu from him. Uryu was very light so it was easy to peel him off from the other. Jugram looked really scary and he didn’t even let Hisashi finish talking. Probably not planning on thanking the other also for safely taking Uryu home. Jugram was just thinking that this guy is part of the reason why Uryu is sick right now. 

“Uhh okay? Please tell Ishida to text me once he wakes up or feels fine at least—“ 

Jugram just glared harder at the other guy, like yeah he seems nice and his actions doesn’t make sense—but he just wanted the other’s presence to scram and get out of Uryu’s property now. 

“Okay okay, I’ll be going now. See you on Monday Ishida.” With that Hisashi finally left. Jugram took a few minutes to watch the other leave first until he is out of plain sight. 

There really is no explanation to his hostile actions, he just felt uncomfortable with the other’s familiarity with Uryu. So, he just felt the need to empower him as he has the upper hand of being a resident in Uryu’s apartment. 

Jugram carried Uryu all the way to his room as it was just a short distance anyways and Uryu is again very light. He fixed his bed for him and the whole thing calmed him down as his expression finally broke from seriousness, to being genuinely worried for the other. He tucked Uryu in his bed and watched him for a good couple of minutes. To be honest, throughout the whole week—this was probably the only time Uryu was getting any sleep and it so happen to be that he is also sporting a fever. He really needs to talk this out with Uryu sometime soon before the smaller Quincy breaks his own body. Jugram stretched his hand on the other’s neck to check his temperature and was a bit relieved that Uryu has a close to normal body heat now. He probably fainted early on and got admitted immediately in the infirmary so he received all of the medications he needed already. 

He was about to pull his hand away when Uryu suddenly flinched and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Nngh… where am… huh…? I’m home…? Haschwalth?” Uryu tilted his head a bit and saw the blonde. He was squinting a bit as he slept long enough and his head still hurts a bit.

“That kid the other day took you home. He said you fainted this morning and was sporting a fever.” 

“Probably Kondo… I should thank him next week when we meet in class.” It turned silent for a bit as Uryu looked at Jugram’s face, it was nothing but of worry and concern. There was something in Jugram’s eyes and the way how the blonde was looking at him. It was like it was pulling him—and in his slightly dizzy and weak state, he can’t help but feel something about it. He desperately wanted to reassure the other if he’s making such a face.

“Anyways… How are you feeling now?” Jugram broke his silence as Uryu tried to sit up. His action shook Jugram’s core and he was about to complain and be stressed out but Uryu raised his hands up. An inaudible action saying he’s okay to keep Jugram seated. 

“Slightly… terrible. But I can manage.” 

“I think that explanation sounds fine to me.” And with that, Jugram finally smiled and Uryu felt something right there. He really can’t pinpoint how exactly he is feeling like of course this wasn’t the first time there was someone beside him while sick or injured—he, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and the others had been through thick and thin— but Jugram feeling happy or relieved somehow hits differently. He is just thinking that it means a lot more when it comes from someone who barely shows his emotions. He can feel that if Jugram had a wall built around that pushes everyone away, that wall is literally invisible right now and even back then— when Jugram suddenly hugged him out of the blue.

Just remembering that made his cheeks heat up so bad and the trepidations of his heart became too fast. It made him so dizzy he immediately went back to bed and covered himself to his face. AND that made Jugram panic and started tugging his blanket gently. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Ishida Uryu?” Jugram’s voice was shaking a bit and the other guy took a peek out of the sheets and nodded at him. 

“We’re supposed to have barbecue with the others right? Isn’t it dinnertime already?”

Oh right—Jugram forgot about that, he should really inform the others but he suddenly heard knocking on the door. He was frozen for a bit because he can feel the familiar presence was none other than them. Jugram was about to stand up and get the door when he heard the locks click and the door opening already.  
  
  
  
“Gigi I’m literally not going to ask why you can pick locks, but I’ll definitely try to forget I ever saw this.” Candice looked at her with a defeated face as Giselle just looked at them with a scary smile on her face. 

“Well wow their place is really crappy and small—how can Haschwalth live here?” Giselle not really caring, just went in first and Haschwalth was already standing by the living room, glaring at the trespassers. Uryu was a little far behind, leaning by his room’s wall for support and is clutching a blanket around him. 

“Okay I’m dead—you guys help ME.” Giselle immediately scrammed away and pushed the two guys in front to deal with Haschwalth. The girls are too scared of that glare and even though Jugram doesn’t shout, the guy can literally kill or torture them anytime. 

“WHY US?! YOU OPENED THE DOOR YOURSELF!” Bazz-B complained. 

“You’re hungry too so you’re just in the same boat as us!” Candice kicked Bazz-B’s ass in front and Askin too so they could directly face Jugram. 

“So?”

“Wait Haschwalth—we’re here because we felt four-eyes home for a while now and everyone has been complaining to start dinner…. That’s why… that’s why—“ Askin literally wanted to cry just trying to finish his explanation. The way Jugram was glaring at them was making his knees weak. 

“Bazz-B please tell him for me!” That was already Askin’s desperate cry for help—he can definitely feel Giselle smirking from behind him despite her running away a while ago and passing the responsibility towards them. Actually Giselle isn't really scared, she is having fun out of this to be honest.

Bazz-B turned his attention to the sick looking Uryu from behind and scratched the back of his head. Well trespassing was one thing, but he thought he kind of understands why Jugram is being a hissy pissy right now. “Is four-eyes sick?”

“What? But how are we going to eat? We even brought everything here.” Liltotto butted in as the reason why the girls were quiet for a second there because they all carried the containers and pots left sitting outside for a while. Bambietta was carrying the portable grill and the girls all carried disappointed expressions. 

“No—I think I am a little okay now. Besides it is past dinnertime. I am sure everyone’s hungry… I can watch over the grilling process.” Uryu stepped up and tried to walk a little bit close to where the group is. Jugram didn’t like the sound of that and turned his head towards him.

“Ishida Uryu.” 

Uryu shook his head and gave the other a reassuring smile. “Besides, if I am watching—I don’t think anybody will fuck up. Let’s just all eat here, but a bit scattered around if you all want to fit.” 

“YES!! WE’RE FINALLY HAVING BARBECUE!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well they did have a successful barbecue dinner, a bit chaotic but they were still able to pull it off. Everyone was indeed sensitive of Uryu’s condition right now and nobody wanted to stress him out or Jugram will kill them. The guy had both of his eyes wide awake on the lookout for any misbehavior. Well, it is not like that did stop Bazz-B and Candice fighting over which piece of meat is theirs, Giselle playing with her food, Bambietta taking the greens out of her reach, Liltotto basically just inhaling everything and Askin… Askin being stuck in the middle of the Quincy chaos because Bambietta would sometimes join in the loudness that was Candice and Bazz-B. It was chaotic, but for some reason—it was the kind of chaos that Uryu was fine with and somewhat used to after all of the lunch breaks with Keigo or Chizuru back when he was in high school. He was actually just smiling through the whole thing while watching them. Jugram was sticking close to him, making sure nobody would accidentally disturb Uryu and where he is peacefully sitting down. 

“Four-eyes! I just remembered that I was just supposed to make you try this—“Everyone is either done or almost finished with her meal when Bambietta suddenly remembered something and took out the lunchbox she had beside her. She unwrapped it and took the wrap off as Uryu looked into the contents. It was the blueberry sandwich they made in Urahara’s shop. 

“A… sandwich?” 

“A blueberry sandwich!” 

“It is still a sandwich Bambi.” Giselle added.

“Oh fuck you, I wanted to call it in full.” Bambietta rolled her eyes and pushed the container to Uryu’s side of the table. 

“Eat that because your reaction is the basis if I’m confident with all of my sandwiches for tomorrow.” 

“For… tomorrow? You made this?” 

“Well—Haschwalth here requested us or the girls-- to do the cooking duty for the food tomorrow. We were all at Urahara’s place with the orange shinigami and that busty girl.” Askin said as Candice stole a piece of meat he has been saving on his plate. 

“Kurosaki and Inoue? Is this why you told me to leave it to you?” Uryu looked at Jugram and Jugram kind of scrambled for an explanation there. He was a little embarrassed upon realization as faint redness colored his cheeks while nodding. 

“Anyways back to the sandwich, it is blueberry because I trust Haschwalth that you like it. Turns out, it is just because he reminds you of one.” Bambietta rolled his eyes as Uryu took the sandwich in his hands and stared at it for a bit. 

“Wow I am flattered.” Uryu looks at Jugram, but the other refused to look at him. For some reason, Uryu was kind of surprised that Jugram can have a simple thought process sometimes.

“That busty woman said that you’re a blueberry because you’re dark and gloomy though.” Giselle added as she was chewing a piece of meat. 

“Haha I take that back now, I’m actually offended.” 

“Well are we still going to the beach tomorrow? Judging from four-eyes’ condition.” Askin butted in the conversation and everyone had their eyes turned towards him. 

“It is still tomorrow and I am already feeling a little bit better now after eating. I think I’ll be perfectly fine when we go to the beach. Everything is planned out, I don’t want to ruin everyone’s expectations.” Uryu gave them a reassuring smile as everyone was staring at him… more like pressuring him to give them an acceptable answer.

“Well Jugo is there in case you faint again or something. Man you need to build that stamina up.” 

“I think you only have a lot of stamina because you sleep like a log and you don’t do anything Bazz-B.” Candice smirked and that almost popped a nerve in Bazz-B’s system. 

“I swear I don’t think twice about hitting girls—“ 

“Yeah yeah—Haschwalth can look after four-eyes while we have fun!” Giselle chimed in and was already excited for pushing a responsibility towards Jugram, which means they are basically free from his supervision. 

“I’m just excited to eat those lunchboxes.” Liltotto added. 

"This is too sweet...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone’s sleepy already when they had finished dinner but Jugram didn’t let them leave before washing the dishes first and letting them carry all of the excess pots and containers home. Jugram was the one who volunteered to see the other Quincies out as Uryu said he’ll try to take a warm bath first. Everyone went on their way first, trying to pay attention to where they are walking or they might drop what they are carrying. They are yawning from being stuffed and all—but Bazz-B trailed a bit behind the others so he could turn around and face Jugram. 

“Jugo, well… I don’t know if I am supposed to say this or if it is even right—but if you need us, just call us. I think everyone has enough reason to be worried about four-eyes also.” Bazz-B scratched the back of his head, he isn’t definitely used to saying these speeches, but he felt the need that he should. 

“Ah fuck, I just wanted to say that you can trust us also!” 

Jugram was definitely taken aback with what Bazz-B said. His eyes were blown wide and it was enough to crack an expression on his face. He was always used to balancing his emotions to the point that he’d rather not show any. He knew right from the start how distant he is from everyone because he tried to keep his authoritarian relationship between them. There were times he wanted to reach out and get out of his narrow-minded view of the world, but he just didn’t know how nor was he given the opportunity to. Bazz-B actually saying that and telling that to his face really surprised him. He was still of authority to him, but Bazz-B would never address him that way. Just casually and with familiarity—like how he used to when they were kids.

Right… How could he forget?

He used to put his faith and trust on this person in front of him to be able to survive—and this same person is willingly asking him that he can still put some faith and trust on him today. Jugram was the one who severed his relationship with Bazz-B but Bazz-B still comes back crawling—and literally right now, Bazz-B is not just asking Jugram to trust him, he is also asking to trust the other Quincies which was a long stretch. But with everything that has happened, even if it was just literally a week, Jugram has observed how his subordinates interact with each other. He kind of felt like he wanted to be around them also, and it felt quite… normal to be part of their group. It doesn’t feel off, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Even if he was just most of the time quiet and observing things, the other Quincies never really failed to acknowledge his presence, to acknowledge that he is there with them. 

Uryu, despite someone they should respect for letting them stay and doing things for them—doesn’t really treat them lowly like parasites who feed off of him. Well technically they are like parasites now… BUT, no matter how stupid the request was, Uryu was there for them and Jugram thinks that the other Quincies definitely trusts Uryu a lot now. 

_Human emotions are actually very complex huh?_

“Thank you. I won’t forget to keep that in mind.” Jugram gave him a soft smile of affirmation, now it was Bazz-B’s turn to be surprised, because JUGRAM NEVER SMILES NOR THANKS ANYONE.

“What the fuck?! I think you need to tell us what four-eyes has been feeding you like literally.” 

“What are you talking about Bazz-B?”

“Hmm… I am having the same hunch as Nakk Le Vaar now about something between you two—I need to discuss this with him first.” Bazz-B scratched the underside of his chin as realizations began popping up in his brain, making him smirk. Oh how much he is enjoying Jugram’s confused face right now because he finally got it. He just needs the other to realize it himself. Well the expression Jugram is wearing right now kind of reminds of the meek little Jugram back when they were kids. They were Jugram’s old innocent habits. 

“I am not really getting you Bazz-B.” 

“Call me Bazz like how you used to. Besides, we’re friends after all.” Bazz-B gave him a toothy grin, it was so wide that Jugram’s thought process stopped. He was either blinded by that smile Bazz-B gave him, or the way Bazz-B called him a ‘friend’. 

“Anyways, I need to get going now— we need to wake up early tomorrow because guys are on setup duty. See ya tomorrow Jugo!” Bazz-B turned around to leave and Jugram just smiled at him before turning around to enter the apartment. 

Jugram locked the door now because it was late as he stumbled upon Uryu who probably just finished bathing but he was already in his pajamas while drying his hair off. He was staring and slightly smiling at Jugram… well he probably heard everything—if not everything, at least that tiny bit before Bazz-B left. The realization made Jugram blush slightly in embarrassment. 

“I didn’t know he can sound like a nice guy. He’s like Kurosaki or Abarai after all. Can’t really pick—but to be honest, I don’t know if nice is even a compliment for those three.” Uryu just chuckled to himself and told Jugram that he should take a bath next now and he’ll just wait in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jugram and Uryu is usually positioned like this, with their backs against each other. Well, they are sleeping together so it is both of their sorry attempt to have some personal space. But considering Uryu is still sick even though he was a little fine a while ago—it would really irk Jugram if Uryu is about to get up again and go to his desk. He kind of want to cleave his desk down now. Jugram turned around to stare at Uryu’s back and he felt the other Quincy wasn’t really sleeping yet. 

“You’re going to sleep right?” Jugram whispered and he felt the other twitch a bit, like he was laughing to himself.

“What is that? Is that what you tell someone when they are about to fall asleep?” Uryu replied as he still had his back against Jugram while Jugram scrambled for words to reply the raven with. 

“I…” 

“Don’t worry, I will sleep this time. I definitely and really need to but you’re keeping me up you know.” Uryu kept on chuckling and Jugram was getting really embarrassed. 

“I… Sorry…” Jugram was about to turn around when Uryu suddenly turned around to face him. Jugram was surprised as he was attacked by Uryu’s expression. It was soft, innocent, genuine and-- 

Warm. 

Uryu wasn’t wearing his glasses and Jugram can observe how his eyes would light up from the small moonlight coming from the open window to let some cool breeze in. It was mesmerizing and it definitely stopped him from moving a muscle… nor breathe. 

“I haven’t said this yet and I feel guilty… but—thank you, especially for worrying about me.” Uryu said softly. He was literally shy when he said that and for some reason, Jugram found it cute and it made him lose some words he could reply to him. 

He literally took a minute and he was still not responding. Each second was killing Uryu and he was getting redder and redder because he probably thought Jugram was finding it weird… WAS FINDING HIM WEIRD—but actually, he just failed to realize that Jugram was getting shy alongside him also.

“I just did what I should.” It literally took a whole minute for Jugram to just say that. Uryu was going to get sick again if they continued this, and if he continued looking at the blonde because he felt the trepidations of his heart started to go fast again. 

Uryu shifted a bit and adjusted his position so now he is staring at the ceiling. 

“I didn’t know that… Sleeping with someone and knowing that someone is with you… actually feels nice.” Uryu said as he stared at the light bulb. 

This was his safe space, but his room always felt like there was a suffocating feeling around him. Maybe Inoue was right, he does carry the dark and gloomy aura around him. 

He carries loneliness around. Especially whenever he is home.

He does have friends outside, but in here—he just welcomes the feeling with open arms. It was his sad and sorry stat that he thinks that he can never escape from. He was actually really afraid to let anyone in his safe space, to let anyone see the state of his living condition because he knows they’ll have pity in their eyes… Kurosaki, Inoue, Chad…. Kuchiki and Abarai? He can definitely imagine their expressions and he feels sorry for himself also…especially with the strained relationship he has with his father. 

He probably actually hates being lonely… despite spending most of his life living like one. 

But now, his safe space was being forcefully invaded with the owner of the blonde hair who was staring at him while he was lost in his own thoughts. His safe space definitely started feeling warmer, because there is another presence around—the nights were not as cold and dark for some reason. He couldn’t really understand why but… It was a nice feeling and he is slowly getting used to it. 

…and he is afraid he might need to let go of it soon.

“I share the same sentiments.” 

Jugram smiled at him that night and he felt that warm feeling ghost up on his neck. Jugram didn’t turned his back against him and slept while facing Uryu… so Uryu did the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's talk about both of these chapters and was also kind of the reason why it took a while to finish also. 
> 
> There isn't the much JugIshi moment aside from the last part and I highlighted more of the other Quincies and their relationship to Jugram. I feel like even though with limited information, I had fun trying to play around with their personalities and how they should respond to things aside from just being physically there. It is hard to write something with a large cast so others are definitely just introduced and thrown to the side like the cast of Urahara's shop-- but that is because I wanted to give the highlight to the Quincies, Jugram and somehow Ichigo. 
> 
> It was just a week, but it was week of stirring emotions for them. I did introduce Ichigo as somewhat being hostile towards them but I want him to change his views a little even if it was just a tiny segment last chapter. 
> 
> As for the Quincies and Jugram, I am literally making Bazz-B the one trying to bridge Jugram to them. I wanted Jugram to realize he is really feeling emotions too, and will start to value relationship. There is a lot of drama especially in this chapter, but it is good drama. That human emotions can be very complex if they were all just bottled up-- that many things were misunderstood. It became complicated because it dragged out too long. 
> 
> \--and Uryu was that change they needed. He is the Antithesis after all. All of the Quincies are finding it weird but, they are getting affected with how things are turning around for them. 
> 
> So yeah ;;; I hope you all like this chapter ><   
> Wish me luck for the beach trippppppppp~


	6. Weird Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beach chapter but let's confuse Jugram thanks to Bazz-B and Askin being best bros for him.

It was already 9 in the morning and Uryu was still asleep. Jugram was already awake like two hours ago but he did not bother waking Uryu up. It was still too early anyways. The others are probably there already, setting up and securing their spot, but Jugram kind of gave the excuse that Uryu was sick yesterday so they might take a bit of time to prepare even though Uryu had everything packed last night already. 

Their agenda for today was to spend the whole day at the beach and go to the annual summer festival in the afternoon. They are like Japanese traditions that also happens in Karakura town and it would be a good opportunity to introduce their culture to the Quincies considering that most of them are foreigners. Orihime had planned their whole itinerary because it is indeed a rare chance to have a lot of people just enjoying in a single place. 

Jugram was just watching Uryu sleep because he got nothing to do anymore as the smaller male stirred awake when a bit of the sun rays slipped through their window. He took some moments to blink and focus his eyes before turning his head towards the blonde. 

“Wha...? What time is it...?” Uryu said groggily. 

For some reason, Jugram was washed with relief deep inside. Compared to yesterday, Uryu’s color was literally back to normal and he felt more alive. He did insist Uryu to lie down immediately after packing last night and the raven immediately dozed off. So it was good that he slept long enough to regain his energy. 

“Just 9 in the morning. How are you feeling now?” Jugram spoke softly as Uryu pushed his blanket off and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he picked up his glasses.

“Better than yesterday... Wait aren’t we supposed to be there at like… this time? You did not wake me up Haschwalth! I believe that you have been awake for a few hours now.” Uryu retorted, there was the usual snarky tone again so that just means that Uryu is indeed feeling a lot better now.

“Watching you sleep was a good use of my time.” 

“WHA--? I can’t believe you just watched me sleep without waking me up! Inoue is probably waiting for us now so we could help them set stuff up!” Uryu felt his cheeks heat up from Jugram’s bold remark. It was not something he would expect from him but saying Jugram has been doing nothing but watch him sleep made him feel more embarrassed. 

“I believe Nakk Le Vaar and Bazz are enough to do the job.” Jugram replied as Uryu considered two things. What Jugram said is true, and Jugram just called the pink-haired guy as 'Bazz'—well he did overhear their conversation yesterday up to that point. Just the thought made him chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” 

“It is nothing. I think it rolls better when you say people’s names shorter.” Uryu’s remark definitely made Jugram so confused that the blonde didn’t know what to say. 

“I think I should stand up now and start preparing so we can lea—"

Jugram frowned at the smiling raven as he leaned forward, just a bit close to place a palm on Uryu’s forehead. Uryu sat stiff when the blonde invaded his personal space, he didn’t expect this action from the blonde at all. 

“Haschwalth, I already said that I am feeling a lot better now.” Uryu felt his cheeks heat up again. His stomach was feeling funny too and definitely not because he was just feeling hungry. 

“Just checking. I saw Candice Catnipp do this to you yesterday. You’re still a bit too warm though.” 

“Well that’s because you’re too close!” Uryu shrugged the other male off and Jugram’s eyes were blown wide in surprise. He didn’t know what he just did gave the raven a sour mood as Uryu immediately stood up, huffing… and it looked like an adorable kid in Jugram’s eyes. 

“I’m going to prepare now! I don’t want Kurosaki talking more shit at my face later just because you didn’t wake me up and now, we’re late!” Uryu stormed out of the room to do his necessities and Jugram was just left sitting on the floor smiling. Uryu didn’t even fixed his own bed so Jugram did it for him. He kind of found Uryu’s actions a bit… cute just now, although he was a bit confused why it seemed okay when Candice did it—but he got a strong reaction from Uryu when he did it. 

Weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ishida!! We’re here!!” Orihime was waving at them. Ichigo was helping Orihime together with Rukia and Renji by the grill as some of them probably took a swim already. To their left, Bazz-B, the other Quincies, together with Ichigo’s friends are playing beach volleyball—more like smack-Keigo’s-face-ball. Bazz-B seems to be only hitting Keigo because he seems like a good target practice as Askin and Liltotto doesn’t give a fuck about the scores anymore. This bunch is just too noisy. 

“The sun is too much and there is a lot of people around…” Uryu was already wearing thin clothes, but since he just got out from a fever, extreme temperatures do not sit well on his body still. He even brought an umbrella to shade himself from the direct sunlight. 

“Is it usually like this in a beach?” 

Jugram was walking close to Uryu as Uryu watched the other male. Jugram seemed a bit okay and doesn’t seem uncomfortable—he just thought the blonde would point out people wearing revealing clothing again. Well everyone is showing off some skin besides the both of them, to be honest Uryu is really not into wearing his body confidently. You can see through the shirt he is wearing, but he’d rather feel safe than have most of his skin exposed.

“Ishida you’re fucking late.” Okay that was of course Ichigo. He wouldn’t miss out making a remark on his faults. 

“Well it wasn’t my fault! I wasn’t feeling good yesterday that I overslept and no one woke me up.” Uryu pushed his glasses up and asked Jugram to place their stuff beside the others on the cloth that they laid underneath a big beach umbrella. 

“Damn man! Ishida it has been a long time!” That was the red pineapple head speaking behind him. When Uryu turned around, Renji greeted him with a huge flashy grin. 

“Good day Ishida… and Haschwalth?” Rukia tailed beside him. Uryu hasn’t seen the two for a long time now. With the war over and things are getting fixed up and rebuilt in Soul Society, the two didn’t have much time to bond with them. It was probably months since he last saw them. He was literally surprised how Orihime was able to convince them both to come today. 

Uryu was a little scared. He kept glancing to-and-from the Shinigamis and Jugram as both parties are once enemies but are now both standing equally on the white sand. 

“Likewise.” Jugram seemed to have responded normally. 

Well… even if there was a direct impact on Soul Society, Uryu knew that he could trust Rukia and Renji not to hold a grudge. If it is peace, then it should be peaceful. They are here to enjoy the day and not bring up any past tension between them. But Uryu doesn’t think that both parties completely trust each other… as of now. 

“Rooster said they’re staying with you Ishida, and blondie here is living in your place. Is that true?” Renji said, well he kind of expected it already since Renji and Rukia were both not around during the events of this week. 

“Well… That seems to be the case right now. I am just showing them around and getting them used to this world until Wandenreich gets rebuilt.” 

“Oh, so you’re like a Quincy nanny right now—” 

“Kinda like that.” 

“So Wandenreich is still in shambles. Soul Society is also taking its time to recover. It was a massive damage, so I apologize if we have been busy and was not able to visit often.” Rukia said as he looked over at Jugram who can’t look at her in the eyes and he just averted her glance. Well she did expect Jugram not to say anything, she knew that from the group of Quincies, he is the quietest and most observant one. But she also understands what he is probably feeling and how much he doesn’t want this type of conversation because he couldn’t show his face—unlike the gallant knight he used to be beside his Majesty’s. 

“But with the peace treaty, the Quincies have been helping us sometimes and the repairs are going well. Head Captain Kyoraku is also welcoming every help he needs; he doesn’t really care if they are previous enemies—I would like to thank you for that.” Rukia looked at Jugram and smiled at him. It surprised the blonde for a second and the only response he could give was a timid nod. 

Uryu watched Jugram’s interaction with Rukia-- and he was a bit happy because that is Rukia for you. She knows how to read the mood and the emotions of people whenever they feel any sort of discomfort. She’s the one that is like silently carrying and tying them up all together. She isn’t as loud as Ichigo and Renji are, but she is equally as sensitive, open and vocal. 

“Do you guys want to have fun and swim first? We’re just grilling so everyone can eat~” Orihime said, flipping the meat that went straight to her mouth after. 

“I’ll help you with that!” Uryu immediately moved and tried to man the side of the grill that Ichigo was fucking up.

“ICHIGO!! PINEAPPLE!! WE’RE SHORT ON PEOPLE!” Keigo shouted from where he is standing. The Quincy girls went to enjoy the water and was curious about the banana boat, so it was the boys who were left behind in the volleyball net. They did not want to give it up yet for other people to use. 

Ichigo and Renji immediately excused themselves from the grilling station because Uryu is there already and they would really be useless. Both guys ran up to the playing field as Keigo threw Ichigo the ball while making an embarrassing remark, so he got the ball thrown back to his face…again. 

“You can go with them Haschwalth. I’m not really a sports guy.” Uryu smiled at him as he had his tongs up. Jugram just looked at Uryu as if he were making that face because Uryu is actually considering Jugram to associate himself with the likes of them. 

“Or you can just help us here~” Orihime chimed in.

“I think we need to set the tables up now—the meats are almost ready.” Rukia saved Jugram and it was something the blonde appreciated.  
  
  
  
Their lunch was really something to be expected. In other words— chaotic. It was the combination of Ichigo, Renji and Bazz-B getting heated up over something but actually having the same opinions here and there. The girls are all having a world of their own, and Keigo finally found someone who can actively listen to him, which is Askin by the way. The more Uryu observes how everyone can interact normally, the more relief washes over him. 

The Quincies can be and act like normal people.

The Quincies can be trusted and are nice people. 

The Quincies can be human too…

It is something Uryu believed and has always wanted. He believes his grandfather does too, that is why the old man fought so hard to gain the trust of the Shinigamis and be recognized by them. Not as enemies, but as comrades standing on equal ground. 

Uryu actually didn’t want the war or any of the killings to happen. As much as he hates it, he is still a Quincy and his upbringing are running through his veins. He chose to be a Quincy and hone his powers despite the multiple discouragements he got from his father. He really didn’t want the Quincies to be his own enemy forever, he didn’t want to make them disappear. He wants them around; he wants to have other Quincies around-- 

...or maybe because he was just lonely. 

“Ishida Uryu?”

“Ishida Uryu.” 

“Huh? Yes—what is it?” It was just Uryu and Jugram sitting on their site underneath the huge beach umbrella. Everyone was by the beach and had their floaters and water guns ready. They were wrestling in the water, having heated races and Askin was watching Liltotto make a sandcastle. Uryu asked if he could just stay behind because the sun was still too hot for him to get out of the shade or he will pass out. Jugram insisted that he stay behind with him too, in case Uryu feels unwell. Uryu had a book on his lap, but it has been minutes since Uryu just had it open and was just staring aimlessly—he doesn’t even look like he was watching his friends from afar. 

“Nothing. I just thought you froze up because you were feeling dizzy.” 

“Well it is certainly hot, but I think I can manage as long as I stay under a shade. Besides, I would tell you if I am feeling unwell.” Uryu smiled at Jugram. The blonde would always look at him with a genuinely caring face. It was mildly captivating, especially with how the bright sun is making both his hair and eyes stand out too much. He is actually catching head turns and squeals towards their way. 

“That is good to hear then.” 

“By the way Haschwalth, you really sure you just want to sit around here?” 

“It is fine. I think it will get awkward having me there. I am more comfortable staying here with you Ishida Uryu.” 

“Well if you say it like that… Maybe the same goes for me.” Uryu smiled as he closed his book and tucked it in his bag. He didn’t read a single page in it actually, but he lost the interest to anymore. He looked at Jugram who seems to be watching the group, observing them from afar. It pretty much reminded Uryu how much he used to be like that—well he is still keeping his distance from them sometimes anyways. He still is that kind of guy who values his personal space. 

“Your friends… Are getting along well with Bazz and the others.” 

“You think so? Well I guess that is true. They are very easy people to get along with. Besides, Bazz-B and the others seem pretty cool with everything too.” Uryu smiled at Jugram and the blonde looked at him to return it too.

“I believe so too.” Jugram watched the other’s face turn from him and stared back at watching the group. Jugram can see how much Uryu’s features were being highlighted by the sunlight. In contrast to the extreme brightness, Uryu was dark—cold to look at but very warm when you’re actually close to him. He was that imbalance that fits into the scene. 

“One day… Quincies, Shinigamis and humans can probably live and coexist all together. I think that would be great.” 

Jugram took note that Uryu said that with a smile in his face. He had heard of his grandfather Ishida Souken before, he heard stories and how much the man fought for Quincy acceptance despite being at the mercy of the Shinigamis. Somehow, he knew that deep inside, Uryu was still trying to fight while carrying the beliefs his grandfather had. He probably wishes for it. 

“You should tell me about your grandfather sometimes. Maybe I could help Ishida Uryu.” That remark from Jugram surprised Uryu. He has been thinking about his grandfather yes, and it greatly reminded him with how he is watching the other Quincies enjoy their time despite being in the presence of other Shinigamis. It surprised him because Jugram was able to read him and he actually wanted him to talk about his grandfather. Sometimes, the gut feeling of this man and how he is able to read Uryu scares him—in a good way though. 

Just as Uryu and Jugram were talking to each other. Bazz-B and Askin were both staring at them. Well mostly at Jugram, studying his actions and how much he seemed to be enjoying his time with the other Quincy—sharing smiles and it looks like he is even listening eagerly.

“Are those two ain’t gonna go out here? They’ll waste the whole day!” Renji came up from behind them, and it seems he just came out of the water with how much his hair is dripping.

“Four eyes and Jugo seem to enjoy talking to each other already though—”

“Well we’re not here for chitchat. ISHIDA!” Renji came up and stormed the two of them. The loud voice bewildered Uryu’s calm as he stared up at the pineapple from where he is sitting. 

“What Abarai?” Uryu glared at the taller guy. 

“Up we go! Oh, you’re pretty light?!” Renji just manhandled Uryu to his shoulder and his grin was so wide it could reach the sun. 

“What the hell are you doing Abarai! Put me down! I said put me down!” Uryu struggled as much as he could but Renji already ran to the beach.

“In we go!” Renji cheered, the others cheered in also when Renji threw Uryu into the water. The worried blonde was able to run after, but he stopped on his tracks with Bazz-B and Askin just a few inches behind him when Renji already threw Uryu in. 

“In you go too.” Bazz-B just kicked Jugram on the back as hard as he could and fell near beside Uryu. It was a late reaction but Jugram’s eyes were blown wide when he fell. Bazz-B knew his action will kill him later, but he doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Uryu was sitting on his ass as he sat on the knee-deep water level and Jugram was still taking his time to recover, his hair was dripping all over. 

Suddenly, Uryu felt a strong water squirt to his face and when he looked up all he saw was orange.

“Hehe—” Ichigo immediately ran away for his life as Uryu chased him in deeper water. Orihime snuck up behind Uryu so she could push Uryu back into the water.

“Ishida you should put up your defenses~” Orihime’s giggles were heard from a distance.

Jugram watched as Uryu was forced to play with them but he seems to be enjoying his time too even though most of it was just him getting teased and played at. With that, Jugram stood up just as Bazz-B and Askin were right at each of his side. Bazz-B wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the weight of his action made Jugram duck a bit. 

“Let’s go too Jugo.” Bazz-B grinned as Jugram smirked to himself also. 

“I don’t remember I ever allowed you to become buddies with me.” 

“I just kicked your ass and I still live, we’re buddies now!” 

And the three of them were hit by a huge water cannon, the loud voice definitely came from Candice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aaahh… I can’t believe I really played with them… I feel like I am going to pass out.” Uryu just stepped out of the changing room wearing his dark blue yukata. Jugram was wearing one also (it is borrowed from Ichigo) and Uryu helped him with it first. Orihime highly wanted everyone to dress up for the summer festival but not everyone can because there isn’t much spare that they could lend the others—and Bazz-B insisted that Jugram should wear Ichigo’s spare instead. 

Jugram gave Uryu his fan that he was asked to hold while Uryu was changing so he could feel some air coming through his face. Uryu gladly took the fan and started to air himself out while they were waiting for Orihime, Bambietta, Rukia and Candice to change—well the girls will of course take their time. While waiting, Jugram took his time to stare at Uryu while the other was looking at the opened shops that were enticing kids playing around for some candy apples. 

The blonde took in Uryu’s features well and how much it fits him. Part of his neck was totally exposed, and his pearly white skin looks elegant in contrast to the dark clothing. Jugram has seen a lot of people walking around, some are dressed appropriately for the festival with girls caked in makeup and accessories—but for some reason, the simplicity of how Uryu delivers himself kind of looks a lot more beautiful than anyone walking around. It may sound weird that he is thinking of such things about his fellow Quincy, but those are his inner deep thoughts, especially Jugram has spent multiple night times where he can see Uryu’s face up close and it was something he enjoys being captivated on.

“I believe the fireworks starts at 8 or something—we should get a spot by the hill immediately if we want to get a good view.” Uryu looked at Jugram and Jugram immediately blushed his cheeks out because Uryu just caught him staring at the smaller male. 

“Um… I think we should immediately go get a spot, but the women would want to enjoy the festival first though they are taking their time.”

“Yeah… Seriously—” 

“ISHIDA!” That was Ichigo shouting from afar, waving at him as he looks like he was in front of a shooting stall. They were calling Uryu obviously because he is the only one here with a good aim. 

“Okay fine I am coming!” Uryu immediately ran towards his friends and left Jugram standing from where they are waiting for the girls. Immediately though, Bazz-B and Askin replaced the other Quincy to be at Jugram’s side.

“We caught you staring at him Haschwalth.” Askin said as all three of them watched raven show his skills to his friends and how good he is at taking an aim and he kept on garnering prize after prize. 

“He should be banned from the festival. The store owners are gonna go bankrupt.” Bazz-B remarked.

“We’re all staring at him Nakk Le Vaar.” Jugram replied to Askin’s earlier remark and Askin just smirked at him teasingly. 

“Well not as much as you do, and definitely not differently like you~” 

“Say Jugo… You’re starting to like him, don’t you?” That remark from Bazz-B definitely took Jugram aback. It was a question he definitely did not expect to hear, and it was something he isn’t really sure how to answer himself. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We have been watching you all this time Haschwalth. The way you interact with him is totally different with how you are with everyone. Even with how you treat him when he was sick.” 

“You’re totally not going to care if we’re the ones sick though.” 

“Just say it, you totally have the hots for him, don’t you? It is okay, we’re not going to judge.” 

Jugram really didn’t know how to respond. He just gets silent and his tightlipped expression just made the two enjoy ganging up on him as he was seemingly conflicted deep inside and their remarks confused him all throughout. Part of him wants to agree, but a big chunk of his brain was rambling with thoughts at how much their remarks are confusing him. 

“It is either silence means yes, or you’re considering the idea now that we said it.” Askin grinned at the blonde Quincy as Bazz-B patted his shoulder. 

“We don’t really expect you to come up with the idea Jugo. I know that you’re too timid, so you needed someone to say it directly to your face.” 

“What?!” Jugram looked at Bazz-B, he was definitely blushing. 

“Oh? Did we just hit the nail? Confirmed then!” Askin rejoiced at their grandmaster’s reactions when he suddenly heard Candice call up to them. 

“Hey we’re done here!” The four girls came out of the changing rooms looking beautiful and elegant as ever. Ichigo and friends probably heard also, and they were back at the place with Chad carrying loads of plush toys all garnered by Uryu which was enough for each one of the girls to carry. Chad gave Uryu the biggest white bunny with a crown on its head because he was the one who worked on all of it anyways. 

The girls were beautiful yes, and there were endless remarks and compliments towards them from the boys already. Orihime really did a good job at dressing the others up, but she looks as elegant herself. But Jugram is starting to see things differently now. Especially with what Bazz-B and Askin has just told him-- it is indeed messing with his thought process. He caught himself staring at Uryu again who was carrying that giant plushie...and to him, it made him absolutely adorable in his eyes. Just the thought was enough to make him blush again, and he could feel Bazz-B and Askin were both grinning from behind. 

“I want to eat takoyaki, candy apples and a cotton candy~” Orihime said as Ichigo carried the plush toy for her.

“Let’s go grab stuff to eat and enjoy the festival a little bit first before hiking up the hill to watch the fireworks. I wish there wouldn’t be too many people and we can still get a good view.” Ichigo said scratching the back of his head and thinking if he has enough budget still for the night. 

“Renji, what is a cotton candy?” Rukia looked up at the tall pineapple, tugging his sleeve at the question.  
  
  
  
They all played the night and ate snacks at stalls they all get their noses up into until it was time for the fireworks and they immediately raced up the hill to get a good spot. Orihime was still munching on her cotton candy as each of them took a spot right below where Jugram and Uryu was standing elevated under a tree.

“Wow this one is definitely a good spot nice. I’ll stay here!” Keigo said as he stood close beside where Uryu and Jugram were standing at.

“Oh no buddy, you’re coming here with us.” Bazz-B came to them and dragged Keigo by his arm towards a lower area and Keigo kept complaining. Well, Bazz-B actually just wanted the others to leave Jugram and Uryu alone—which both didn’t mind.

“But their spot is a hundred times better than here!”

“Shut up idiot!” 

“Well this spot is definitely good, but we could go to where most everyone are Haschwalth.” Uryu looked at Jugram, but for some reason, Jugram can’t look at him directly at the face without his cheeks heating up. 

“I think this spot is a lot better and a lot quieter. We can still see them from here.” The blonde remarked softly when the smaller suddenly flinched when the wind swept through them.

“Well that’s true… but aren’t you feeling cold or is it just me?” It made Uryu hug the toy he has been holding even tighter, trying to generate as much warmth with it as it could. 

Jugram stared at the freezing cold male, he just got out of his illness so it would be understandable that he is still feeling sensitive or under the weather. He can’t really do anything for the other’s discomfort as he doesn’t have anything in his disposal. A thought of pulling the other close to him crossed his mind so he could shield Uryu from the cold wind—but they are in public, and if he did that, Bazz-B and Askin would make weird remarks about him again... if they turned around and saw him.

Still, what Bazz-B and Askin just said to him a while ago is still confusing him. But their words are what pushing his thoughts and actions to take the situation into consideration. He just stopped thinking all throughout. He placed a hand on the opposite side of Uryu’s shoulder and pulled the smaller male to him. The raven was surprised as Jugram could feel the smaller male’s warmth now that he is close. Uryu for some reason did not protest and just accepted the gesture silently and with gratitude. It isn’t much, but it was still doing its job rather than suffering the cold night. 

Just as Uryu was going to turn his head towards Jugram, bright colorful lights reflected at his glasses. The fireworks just started, and he watched it with a wide smile painting his face. It was just fireworks, but for some reason—he felt like a kid again because he hasn’t been experiencing things ordinary children should’ve had because his father will never take him to such places so even if it was just as simple as fireworks, it was already enough to excite him. He can hear his friends’ excited noises below them, the Quincies were all watching in amazement also. Everyone was having such a good time; it was a good memory to remember for all of them. Everyone was having fun.

Jugram looked over at Uryu, he was glad that the other was enjoying himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was already late at night. They were all spent and tired from all the fun they had and most of them went straight home. Renji and Rukia both went back to Soul Society as Uryu’s friends separated from them. The group of Quincies were also noisy on the way back as they couldn’t stop talking about the new things they have experienced while Jugram and Uryu were following close behind. They all retired for the night as the group entered their separate apartments. Jugram and Uryu both had a mutual agreement that they can just do the unpacking tomorrow and cleaned themselves first before going to bed.

The night was quiet, but it wasn’t enough to put Jugram to sleep—so as Uryu. They can feel each other’s presence, and both are still awake. All of the excitement they experienced just made it harder for both of them to fall asleep.

Jugram turned around to face Uryu’s back and he could see the other Quincy was shaking a bit. He is still feeling cold. 

“Are you okay?” Jugram spoke softly and there was again, that usual worry in his tone. Uryu might have played too hard in the water-- well he was forced to anyways.

“Mmm… Just a little cold.” Uryu turned around to face Jugram also. After last night, Uryu doesn’t feel awkward facing Jugram while they are laying down like this together. 

“Did you at least have fun today? Sorry everyone was too noisy…” 

“Mm… I did.” Jugram affirmed and his voice was as soft as the night was making Uryu feel. Uryu suddenly felt Jugram lean close to him and he was pulled into a hug. The other’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his face was caged onto the other’s chest. It was thankfully warm for Uryu but Uryu was also feeling too warm inside. He can’t find himself to even struggle or push him away—it was as if his mind and body are both welcoming the gesture completely and without a doubt. 

“H…Haschwalth?” There was slight tremble in Uryu’s voice. He was borderline panicking at what he should do. He was blushing so hard, but he thinks that it would be rude if he would just push Jugram away. 

“You said you were cold…” Jugram hid his face and buried it on top of Uryu’s head so the other can’t look at him. Jugram just thinks that he won’t be able to control his emotions if he saw Uryu but the other is of course being embarrassed about the situation also. It felt nice to Jugram also to be honest. Uryu was warm and he was keeping the smaller warm. Uryu felt soft with his arms squeezing around his waist. The other isn’t even protesting also and Jugram can smell the minty shampoo that Uryu often uses—his hair feels nice and soft. He can’t help himself whenever he is staring at Uryu. He acts different around him and he cares too much about the other Quincy. He enjoys the other’s company a lot and listens to him attentively especially the other would show how much he can care for other people too. Jugram admired it about Uryu—with how selfless he is even if he isn’t gaining anything in return. That is why, being this close to Uryu is making him feel things he finds weird. Uryu’s presence was always inviting him and he can’t help but give in. His emotions… His heart was swelling, and it softens the moment he sees the other smile. Through his feelings, he doesn’t even know and understand if he should---

_“Say Jugo… You’re starting to like him, don’t you?”_

“Ishida Uryu… Let’s sleep like this.” 

“Y—Yeah, of course.” 

He isn’t just starting to…

He probably likes him now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... this was a tough chapter to write especially trying to build up the feelings but I am glad I was able to work through it ><
> 
> BAZZ-B AND ASKIN ARE BEST BOIS!!   
> Sorry it took a while but here is chapter 6 where I am starting to sprinkle the crumbs in :>


	7. Always Watch The Weather Forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to a month has passed since the Quincies started living with Uryu in the World of the Living.

A month has passed since then and it was actually commendable that the Quincies were able to last a month in the World of the Living while not being too much of a trouble—besides being Uryu’s everyday headache of course. 

A lot has changed since then, but they were able to properly adjust to this world by now. Wandenreich is still in the middle of repairs so they are kind of still free to act like freeloaders. They aren’t really allowed to slay too many Hollows because of the nature of their spirit weapons, so... their everyday life would be… just like this—chilling out in the living room, either in each of their own worlds or doing nothing with their honest lives. 

“Where is Jugo and four-eyes? It is a weekend, but I actually haven’t seen them this morning.” Bazz-B said from the couch where he was laying. The girls were out doing their own agenda because they couldn’t stand the boys’ energy and it’ll affect them too, so they all decided to go out by themselves. Which means, it is only Bazz-B and Askin present in the apartment right now. 

Askin was reading the newspaper with his legs on the dining table as he looked over at the pink-haired guy. “Didn’t Haschwalth tell you that he will be accompanying four-eyes for groceries today? Our fridge is running out of food supply for the whole week.” 

“What are they? A married couple?” 

“And we are their children to feed, yeah. To think that our supposed leader is so stuck up on following that little prince around.” Askin scoffed as he turned a page up. 

Bazz-B turned around and sat up. He hung his arms on couch’s as he turned his head towards the other, slouching before opening the television. “Say… Have you heard anything about Wandenreich? It has been a month.” 

“Well… It is the usual news—nothing new really happened. Everyone is still focused on the rebuild that small political issues don’t really matter. Haschwalth is still in charge and isn’t he actually doing shit about Wandenreich despite not being physically there?” Askin turned to another page without even breaking his eye contact on whatever he is reading to look at the other. 

“I think it is best that Jugo really stays here for the whole duration of the rebuild. It looks stressful there especially when you have factions that are opposing his rule. I don’t even trust the advisors that come near him. We can actually keep an eye out for him here.” 

“When did you start being so worried about that stuff? You used to reject the idea of living here but we’re forced by this crazy idea from Haschwalth.” Askin finally looked at the other because he was surprised by Bazz-B’s remark. 

“I used to—but Jugo has his reasons, and I think I have my own now. I want to see the future of Wandenreich but only under Jugo’s rule. I know for a fact that things may stir up soon just because of Jugo's absence .” Bazz-B was glaring at the television screen. He was cracking his knuckles and Askin knows this gesture. The pink-haired man is hot-headed but he thinks beyond consequences—and he kind of understands where he is getting at. 

“I know. Don’t worry, I am on the lookout too. For now let us just enjoy how peaceful it is—I think nothing has escalated so much in Wandenreich that we couldn’t deal with thus far.” 

“Hah! As if Jugo has any sort of weakness. He can deal with anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want to get some vegetables, but Bazz-B is just playing with them. He refuses to eat even a tiny bit of broccoli.” Uryu said as he was pushing his cart beside the vegetable aisle. He was thinking so hard because all the Quincies have been requesting are meat, meat, and meat. Nothing but meat.

Jugram just came back from the aisle they missed out to get some cooking oil because it slipped past Uryu’s mind. The blonde placed it down Uryu’s semi-filled cart and watched how the raven was over analyzing things. He looks too serious like vegetables are his battlefield. It made him smile. 

“Why not just get them? They will have a taste of my blade if they do not eat any.” 

“I’ll take the threat as a good offer.” Uryu finally decided that they should really stock up on vegetables now that he found a backup in case, they went rabid for being forced to eat their vegetables. 

Jugram stared at the other carefully pick out good pieces of vegetables and Jugram can’t help but watch him lovingly. The way Uryu looks so passionate with the way he cares for others was admirable. He doesn’t need to voice it out to Uryu, he loves how the smaller Quincy would commit to such acts naturally. Although he is taking his time so much just to pick out a good spring onion. 

“I picked out too much—I think we should get ingredients for that dessert Basterbine has been requesting. I think it’ll be a good reward for all of these vegetables we picked up.”

“That would be okay, but I think you are spoiling them too much Ishida Uryu.” Jugram remarked and that made Uryu blush. It is not like he is doing it on purpose, he just enjoys the happy faces that he gets from the other Quincies whenever he does something for them.

“I believe it is some glutinous ball with cold cream inside—“

“Mochi ice cream. I think we can substitute the fillings with fruit, or they might go breaking another weighing scale by saying it is lying to them.”

“Right— I believe the baking section is three aisles away from here. We should walk there now so we can immediately go home too.” Jugram took the control of the cart and lead the way. That surprised Uryu for some reason. It felt like he is witnessing a personal growth in Jugram also with how much he has adapted to their world.

He followed the blonde as the baking section was the only aisle that was left for them to visit. They took the turn and heard some loud crying from a little girl who was with her big brother that just looks slightly older than her. She was crying so loud that it was making other customers a bit uncomfortable as it was nothing but a nuisance to them. Adults, as you may say—while they continue on shopping and minding their own business. Part of the reason why the adults are not giving a care at all was because there was already a handsome young man crouched down in front of the children. Even with the man’s interference, the little girl just seem to keep on crying.

“Mika, this is why you don’t bring Tofu just anywhere… Mom is waiting for us at home.” The older brother said as he can’t seem to calm his little sister down. 

“Listen to your brother little girl… Your parents are going to be worried if you guys aren’t home from the errand yet.” The young man seems to try his best to calm the little girl named Mika even more but she was just stubbornly crying.

“But Tofu… I don’t want to leave Tofu… He’ll be lonely… He’ll be hungry…” The little girl’s voice started breaking with how much she has been crying. 

Uryu and Jugram both heard and saw the commotion as they tried to approach. Uryu recognized the back of the young man who was trying to calm the little girl down. It belonged to none other than his classmate in the university and research partner Kondo Hisashi. 

“Kondo?” Uryu called out with Jugram following behind. 

Uryu’s voice alerted Hisashi and the man looked up from where he was crouching and saw the raven. 

“Ishida—I’m glad you’re here, perfect timing!” Hisashi stood up and approached Uryu. The other man placed his hands on Uryu’s shoulder and started to shake him while talking in a slightly panicked voice.

_Again with the familiarity…_

“You’re good at finding things right? You see, Mika here lost her pet hamster named Tofu. It probably jumped out of her bag while she and her brother are getting stuff here for an errand.” Hisashi gripped on Uryu’s shoulders as if begging for him to understand the situation.

That broke Jugram from his silence, maybe he thought--- he can have a word or two. “Why would she bring a small creature in such a place? This place is too big. It would be almost impossible to find it.” Jugram just said 'almost' because it is not like the hamster’s spirit would be impossible to detect. 

“Tofu gets lonely when I am away from home… I want to be with Tofu everywhere I go… Please mister help me find him.” The girl stopped crying a little and it sounded like she lost all hope when Jugram spoke of the truth which she already knows. Her voice cracked and her spirits went down—she got a scared of what Jugram have said. 

Seeing the little girl like that made Uryu’s heart swell. It was his turn to crouch down and match her height. He gently placed a hand on top of her head and patted it as a way to calm her down and assure her. “Don’t worry, we’ll find Tofu for you.” 

“R…Really? Please find Tofu… Please…” Her voice still cracked, but Uryu was happy that the little girl sounds hopeful again. 

Uryu stood up and fixed his glasses as Hisahi came to face him. 

“Are you really going to find the pet hamster? Please tell me you’re not kidding. Because if you’re serious—you're actually so amazing Ishida!” 

“I probably know where it is right now.” Uryu turned around to face Jugram with such a serious face like he is sure of something.

“Remember when I was taking so much time picking out spring onions?” Uryu said and Jugram can’t help but to just nod, although he did remember that he kind of noticed Uryu complaining as he was indeed taking so much time in the basket of spring onions while Jugram was daydreami—thinking about Uryu. All of those spring onions look the same to him. 

“You see—I kind of noticed some teeth marks similar to what I presume is from a rat while I was picking out vegetables. I tried to just get what seemed to be the safest one because I don’t want you guys to eat something damaged when you barely eat your vegetables.” Uryu pushed his glasses but he was not done speaking yet. 

“Anyways, I presume Tofu is just somewhere in the vegetable aisle. It could have jumped out of the bag from there because it got enticed with the quantity of food it was seeing. Once we get there, finding Tofu would be a piece of cake now.” Actually Uryu just wants to get a little closer to where the small animal is so he could just feel its small spiritual pressure.

Jugram was just silent and attentively listened to Uryu’s explanation as the smaller Quincy tried to calm the little girl down until her tears die out. “Stay here with them Kondo. Actually can you also get us some baking powder, cornstarch and sugar into this cart? Haschwalth, let’s go.”

Uryu ordered just like that and pulled Jugram by the arm and went back to the vegetable aisle. Hisashi was left confused but he did as he was told—which was not leaving the children and getting what Uryu have requested of him. He is just tossing in whatever, as he also doesn’t have the eye for good products. 

Uryu and Jugram are back in the vegetable aisle and Uryu stared at the basket of spring onions. This was that place where he last saw the teeth marks. Jugram kept close behind as Uryu took one of the greens and started inspecting it. He looks so serious for such a small yet tedious task. “I can feel a tiny little presence. You can too right?”

“I am not really into sensing small creatures but yes I can feel where it is hiding Ishida Uryu.” Jugram looked over at a small gap in between the vegetable racks for carrots and radishes. He can also already see the small animal looking terrified like it doesn’t know what to do. It probably fell on the spring onion basket but when it made its way down. The place was too big for it to be a comfortable in so it is logical for the hamster not to roam around too much. It was a domestic pet hamster after all and not really used to being in foreign places.

“It looks scared… I’m just afraid it might run away from us Haschwalth.” Uryu was already looking at the direction where Jugram already had set his eyes into. 

“Don’t worry. It won’t.” Jugram just walked to the place with ease and scooped the terrified hamster from the gap. Yes the hamster looks terrified of Jugram (probably frozen on its feet because this guy is too scary once he glares at you) but it was amazing that it didn’t ran away from him. It was a soft cute little cream-colored hamster with white cheeks. It curled up into a ball in Jugram’s hands because it feared him.

“Ishida Uryu.” Jugram was trying to push the cute little hamster towards the other but Uryu was just smiling down at him, shaking his head and grinning. 

“You will be the one who will return that to her.”

“What?” 

Now Jugram doesn’t know which he finds a lot scarier, the hamster which Jugram feels uncomfortable holding on or Uryu pushing him to do things out of his character.  
  
  
  
Uryu wished he could have recorded it. The way Jugram looks embarrassed holding a tiny little cute hamster and trying to reconcile with the little kid as he gave the hamster back. Nevertheless, the siblings thanked the three of them and went on their way—well maybe Kondo Hisashi should also separate ways from them as Jugram thought but he is still sticking around. 

“Man, you kinda helped me out of there—I was just here to buy some chips and drinks but then I heard the little kid crying, I just can’t leave her alone.” Hisashi said as he was already carrying the bag of what he just bought and was waiting for Uryu and Jugram to finish at the counter. 

“You’re an idiot who stops at everything you see because you just can’t seem to mind your own business.” Uryu laughed as he was paying.

Jugram is just keeping silent through the whole interaction because he can’t seem to blend in anyways. Besides, he kind of dislikes Hisashi for some unknown reason. Just something in him ticks him off. It is kind of weird though like he already mentally decided that he doesn’t like him since the first day they met. He is Uryu’s friend and classmate but unlike Ichigo and the others—he just can’t seem to feel comfortable around him.

It just feels so weird, Jugram is literally wishing that this young man should leave already or he and Uryu if possible, can walk straight home now. They still have annoying chicks to feed back at home.

“But wow that’s a lot of groceries—I didn’t know you have such a big family Ishida.” Hisashi kept on as Uryu and Jugram split the bags that they are going to carry. Jugram insisted he can carry most of it and just left the other one with two. 

“Well—something like that? I don’t really know what I should call these people who invaded my territory and got me as their slave.” Uryu and Hisashi walked in front out of the supermarket as Jugram followed from behind. 

To be honest, that remark from Uryu didn’t sit well with him but—he actually doesn’t dwell too much when it comes to someone’s words. It is just, if Uryu can think deeper and actually find a meaning to it, they aren’t treating him like a slave for the benefit of it since they are in the World of the Living. They actually care about him, but it seems Uryu can’t see it anyways. Sometimes he wonders if Uryu finds even him a bother.

“Mmm… It is almost lunch time. You guys wanna have lunch first?” Hisashi turned around and offered. 

“We need to get home so we can fix these Ishida Uryu. I don’t think eating out is part of the schedule.” Jugram finally spoke. He just doesn’t feel like spending more than single minute with Kondo Hisashi anymore.

“My treat!... Well since you guys helped me out a while ago—plus you have always helped me a lot in everything Ishida. Consider my debt paid here now okay?” Hisashi grinned as wide and as bright as the sun. It was blindingly irritating for Jugram that is. 

“Since it’s your treat and I am not going to spend any—I’m in.” Uryu pushed his glasses and confidently said. It is Uryu so if it is free then he is going to take up the offer.

“Great! I know of a good beef bowl place just nearby. Let’s go there immediately!” Hisashi led the way as Jugram paused for a bit and watched both of their backs slowly walk further away from him. 

For some reason, Jugram felt helpless from the situation. It is partly his fault at the same time though. He kind of judged the guy ever since the first time he met him, and he just can’t find himself to be that cool with him. If he can just air his thoughts out, he can probably try getting along instead of having a silent war with someone not really aware that the blonde hates him.

Or probably he truly just doesn’t like how the other seem to act so familiar with Ishida Uryu.

As if he is that close to him anyways… He just lives with him and they are both Quincies. That is all. That is everything that there is to their relationship. 

Nothing more…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So they are at some local beef bowl shop and Jugram was not really sure how to eat this bowl with a mountain of meat. Hisashi just went on his way to order him the biggest bowl that he doesn’t even know if he wants to consume because it is too much and it doesn’t look appetizing anymore. If he was Bazz-B, he will be entirely grateful though. Jugram watched the brunette male devour his bowl like it was nothing. Beside him, Uryu was left speechless too as the smaller male suddenly felt insecure with the size of his bowl and how doesn’t really eat well. Yeah, Hisashi let Uryu choose his own order.

“You’re like this popular kid in class but you eat messily. How come the girls at class don’t get turned off?” Well it was true. Probably Uryu is just used to it as they are classmates, but Hisashi has either sauce splatters or rice grains on the table. He often has a smear on the corner of his lips too when he needs to take a breath from eating. 

“Nah—I don’t think I even give a single fuck about them to even care.” The brunette placed his bowl down as he was done eating. Both Jugram and Uryu barely touched their food yet so Hisahi indeed has an amazing stomach for them.

“Get a girlfriend already so you’ll stop pestering me at school.” Uryu fixed his glassed before going back to his food. 

“Why do you care so much about me? I keep on saying to anyone that asks that dating someone else doesn’t interest me! Besides I’ll still keep on pestering you though.” Hisashi went in to steal a huge chunk of meat from Uryu’s bowl when the other was not paying attention. 

“What the—well then. You said someone else. Does that mean you’re already interested in dating someone? I need this scoop for blackmailing purposes.” 

“What the hell dude? But… yeah—I guess. There is someone.” Hisahi’s voice trailed off but Jugram didn’t fail to notice how intense the brunette tried to look at Uryu after he said that. Jugram for some reason felt uncomfortable. Not just for being present in this place and existentially absent—but what he is realizing right now is just either making feel annoyed or burdened in his chest. 

Suddenly, the phone Hisashi placed near him on the table lit up. It rang for a few seconds before the brunette swiped the phone and went in to answer the call. 

“Yeah? Okay. I’m done here anyways. I’ll be there shortly” Hisashi took a few seconds to answer and talk to the person behind the phone. Everyone is done eating now and for some reason Jugram is thankful that this is probably Hisashi’s cue to leave. 

“Ah—Ishida I need to go now. I need to go to my friends and help them with something. Thanks for the help a while ago by the way!” Hisashi was already standing up from his seat just as Uryu and Jugram were preparing themselves to but Hisashi suddenly turned around. 

“By the way! I need you to come to the party next weekend! You know—friend’s birthday. I know you’re not into social gatherings but please, please, please be there okay Ishida? Later!” Hisashi ran out of the restaurant and took a moment by the door to glance back at them with a huge smile. AGAIN.

“I’ll just text you the details!” …and he FINALLY left. Which Jugram has been excruciatingly excited about. 

“Wow… that was… something. I haven’t really agreed yet or said anything. Kondo probably seems to be in a rush from that call.” 

“We should head home too.” Jugram simply said. For some reason, Uryu somehow felt that the blonde is in a sour mood and he doesn’t really know why. It doesn’t show in his face but the way Jugram’s eyebrows were slightly knitted together tells something. 

“Y…Yeah—” the bespectacled man simply followed right after him as they exited the diner. Uryu looked up as his surroundings seem a bit dark, gray, and there’s no sunlight peeking out. Probably it was just cloudy as both of them started walking the direction back. It was excruciatingly silent and Uryu seemed bothered the whole time if he ever did something wrong. Not that Jugram’s very chatty, but it is just something about the air around him that just feels slightly uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
As they were about to cross the road, Uryu felt a drop of cold-water pelt on the bridge of his nose. He looked up and puddles of rain watter immediately started invading his glasses. 

Yes it started raining—and it was not just any ordinary one. Within a few seconds it was immediately a downpour. 

“Are you for serious?! The weather forecast said that it is going to be sunny the whole day!” Uryu was trying to shield himself as much as he can but his thin arms doesn’t really do anything much. 

“The last time you opened the television was yesterday Ishida Uryu. Anyways let’s go shield ourselves from the rain first.” 

“Huh? What?” Uryu was taken aback by two things. One was Jugram paying attention to things he can’t remember himself, and second—Jugram finally talking to him felt like the rain just washed his worry away which caused him to space out a little. 

Anyways, Jugram just bolted in to reach out and grabbed his arm as he was pulled into a hurried state. Jugram took him in front of a closed stop and the roofing at the front just provides enough to shelter them from the rain. There aren't a lot of people around due to the fact that everyone is probably taking shelter too. They didn't bring any umbrella with them because Uryu thought he had a perfect deduction of today's weather. 

Both Quincies were drenched, good thing their groceries were well protected in the plastic bags but most of their clothes were wet. Uryu took his glasses off to wipe it for a bit, he knows it is not doing much and it is still wet, but at least wipe the puddles off of it. After adjusting his glasses up, Uryu looked up at Jugram who seems to be looking at the sky, probably thinking how they can go home now—but he just kept looking, more like watching the other who seemed seriously observing their situation. Jugram’s hair was sticking all over his face and it was dripping like crazy but the other doesn’t seem to mind. Uryu lifted an arm to sweep some of Jugram's hair to the side and that made Jugram’s attention turn towards him. 

“Sorry—I don’t have anything to wipe your face with though. My handkerchief’s probably wet too.” Uryu immediately retracted his hand as a slight chill was sent in his way. 

“Are you cold? Do not worry. This downpour will not last that long. I believe it will end soon.” The blonde briefly glanced back into the rain before looking back again at the other. Now they were stuck in this weird intense staring and Uryu felt his cheeks warm up a bit as he tried to look away and pretend he didn’t feel funny just now. 

“Oh my god pretty sure they will complain the hell out of it later because we’re not home yet—their apartment is probably a mess so I am expecting tons of junk food because they missed home cooked lunch. To be honest, why can’t they just move their asses though? Are their butts that heavy? All they needed to do was pick up the trash or open the stove so they can eat—are you even watching over them back in Wandenreich Haschwalth? For someone who leads an army, they are so ill-mannered.” Uryu whined like a little child which was cute and it made Jugram laugh a little bit because gladly he finally heard the end of it. Uryu immediately turned his head towards the blonde because he was laughing and he doesn’t like that. 

“You are very vocal whenever you are complaining Ishida Uryu. That is why they won’t stop teasing you. You show that you care too much for them—that’s why they like you.” Jugram just smiled at the other and stared at his dumb looking face who seemed so shock with the remark.

“Huh? What? They like me? What are you even talking about?” 

“You are amazing Ishida Uryu... but you probably do not believe when other people say things that appreciates you.”  
  
  
  
Uryu wasn’t able to talk back. 

No. 

He physically could speak because his lips were sealed. 

He felt soft lips against his because Jugram suddenly leaned down and kissed him…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I remember that it was under a dark sky and a heavy rain._

_It was cold but my heart felt warm…_

_It was swelling but it embraced me like I was a newborn child._

_It was scary at first because it felt like the distance was slowly crumbling away._

_I was losing myself into the confusion._

_Weirdly enough, it felt safe… Physically… Mentally… Emotionally…  
  
  
  
The sound of the rain was quiet that day… and all I saw was bright colored hair. _

_The rain showered me with warmth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This was honestly pretty much stress writing for me-- I kind of wanted to be productive with my hobbies and it is what pushed me to update this early... I might get slower with updates because work has been demanding recently as I am undergoing training at the same time. It will only last until January but I'll still keep on updating-- but at a slower rate. 
> 
> Anyways, this time-- I am really trying to move the story forward now~ I think I have built the mood enough and some of the things can just go along the way. I can't believe I literally lasted 7 chapters with nothing much happening... but I promise-- it'll start building up here and events will start to pick up soon. We're finally at the triggering chapter and I look forward to writing the next ones ><


	8. When Nights Are Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu is a complex person, everybody knows that...

_“Huh? What? They like me? What are you even talking about?”_

_“You are amazing Ishida Uryu... but you probably do not believe when other people say things that appreciates you.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Four-eyes." 

"Helloooooo four-eyes are you there?" Bazz-B was waving at Uryu who jumped in surprise because he seemed to be spacing out, like literally he was just staring at the wall in front of him. He had the water running while he wasn't moving-- he was actually in the middle of washing the fish he would cook for their lunch.

"Don't creep behind me like that! You scared me!" Uryu twitched an eyebrow and was about to smack a fish on the pink haired guy but good thing Bazz-B dodged on time and looked at the grimey fish he didn't want to touch. 

"I wasn't creeping on you! I have been standing here for a few minutes now because you're literally frozen and the water kept on running! We still pay the bills here you know!" Bazz-B pointed out and Uryu blushed in embarrassment as he immediately turned the tap off-- he was finished washing the fish anyways.  
  
  
  
Uryu is currently staying at the other Quincies' apartment right now well-- to cook dinner and because Jugram went back to Wandenreich and hasn't been home for 2 days now...since that day.

They didn't actually walked home together. The moment Uryu pulled away from Jugram, his face was as red as an apple while covering his lips. His eyes were blown wide in shock as they stared at each other in pure silence as both didn't know what words should come out of their mouths. Uryu probably shared the same nervous and confused look as Jugram did but--

Someone called out for Jugram, assuming it is a Quincy disguised in modern clothing as he casually approached them and asked Jugram to go back to Wandenreich with him for urgent matters...and Jugram didn't think twice-- seeing how serious his expression suddenly became right after that it was like nothing just happened a while ago. It left Uryu feeling a bit frustrated how can Jugram brush it off like that without giving him any explanation. Jugram immediately went ahead but stopped for a bit and just took another glance back at the confused and troubled Quincy before going with the man who came to fetch him. 

They disappeared in some kind of dimensional portal which looks like the same way they unmasked their presence during their invasion to Soul Society. 

...and Jugram hasn't been home since then...  
  
  
  
"I'm just saying that you have been spending a lot of time washing that damn fish." Bazz-B scratched the back of his head and went to sit down on a dining chair and decided to stay here with Uryu instead of going back to where the others are.... making a mess in the living room-- and well, he was also the one who dragged Uryu here because even though he knows the other Quincy is already used to being alone-- he just didn't want him cooped up in his room all day today, moping like some lunatic, but the first thing the other did was do chores in their apartment while looking.... extremely bothered that it kinda bothered Bazz-B too. 

"Something wrong? You have been spacing out since the other day." Bazz-B stared at the other who seemingly jumped at what he said. He took note at how fast Uryu's cheeks were tinting red as the other's hand trembled while he was trying to skillfully work his way in preparing their food and not really fucking up while Bazz-B just made him nervous.

"N...No-- I am not! What makes you say that? I am always alert and awake. You never know when we get Hollow signals you know!" Uryu started to grilling the fish he was just cleaning right now and he can feel Bazz-B's piercing eyes behind him. 

"Hmm... I don't think Jugo will be home yet-- Actually I don't have any news as it looks like that none of us here is needed to be there since the other day. Well it is Jugo alright... I'm sure he can handle all of the things there without needing us anyways." 

That caught Uryu's attention-- and well... he hasn't heard Jugram's name for a while now (the last 2 days apparently because he was purposely trying to ignore hearing his name at the same time or it would remind him of that day). That made him instantly turn his head around to look at Bazz-B for some reason, no reason faking it though...his shoulders flinched already just from the slight mention and it has been 2 days so it made him curious and... worried at the same time already.

"He's not gonna come home yet? or..."

"No no he will-- the mere fact that we're still lying our butts here in your world just means we're gonna annoy your ass until Wandenreich gets rebuilt okay. We're all prepared to go jump in there in case we're called or something happens." Bazz-B placed a palm on his cheek and grinned at the bespectacled man. 

"Or... Don't tell me you're actually worried for Jugo and you want him to come home right now...? Oh wow I didn't know your relationship blossomed that much already." 

That almost made Uryu drop the plate he was holding as he was supposed to transfer the fish that was already done cooking onto a plate he prepared. 

"What are you talking about?! I am just thinking if something happened that's why he couldn't come back! I am not ---"  
  
"You are. You literally can't leave him for 2 seconds when he's around you know."

"And so if I am then what is it to you? I have been babysitting you guys the whole time since you came here!"  
Bazz-B went silent for a while because for some reason he is enjoying the other's explosive emotions. Uryu was like a ticking time bomb and if Bazz-B presses it harder, he'll have the best amusement.

"Did Jugo confess about anything?"

"Confess about what?" Uryu looked at the other thoroughly confused as he composed himself back again. 

"Oh my god you two are going to make me cry when it is so fucking obvious but both of you kept on going in circles! How can you be so dense four-eyes." Bazz-B groaned as he palmed his face for that. Uryu looked at him like an idiot.  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well-- you have been acting weird the days Jugo was gone like you're purposely ignoring the conversation whenever we mention him while looking all frantic and worried at the same time.... Sooooo, I just assumed something must have happened!" 

_Bullseye_

Bazz-B took note at the way Uryu who just recovered his composure, suddenly went blushing and panicking a lot worse than he just did a while ago. 

"Something did huh?"

"N....N-- nothing... What are you talking about--"

"Spill it." 

"NO! There is nothing that should be your business!" 

"I can sense your liar voice and there's no use keeping it. Gigi saw it because the girls were out that day." 

Uryu fell silent-- 

He felt like a fool as he let himself get played by Bazz-B who knew it all along anyways. Like deep inside he wanted to give the other a smack on the face but running around and bursting with too much emotions tire him-- and the way Bazz-B was leading the conversation squeezed him dry so he has no other option but to raise the white flag.

He slumped himself in defeat, shoulders hunched down as he tiredly leaned over the counter. For the first time, an argument tired him so much. For the first time... he willingly lost on this.

"Well if you knew... You shouldn't have pressed on me so much like that." 

Good thing they were alone in the kitchen right now, because he felt like he wanted to talk about this with Uryu alone. The others will just make an issue about it considering how loud their mouths were-- and of course Giselle who saw it that day was so loud that Bazz-B and Askin who were just supposed to keep everything a secret can't do anything now. Everyone in this apartment knows of Jugram's little crush towards the other Quincy.... and of course it is a big issue to everyone! It was Jugram after all-- and apparently none of them would really be able to believe it all, but yes-- Jugram is honestly capable of having human-like feelings too, yet alone liking someone. It definitely changed the way the girls are treating Uryu too though-- they have been extra nice to be honest! Like they were literally watching Uryu's every move closely if the other shows any signs of reciprocating their leader's feelings. 

"So?"

"I... I don't know... I don't understand..."

"I mean... We didn't talk or anything right after that happened. Also I don't really want to assume things or anything..."

"You look incredibly bothered by it but it doesn't seem like you hate it, am I correct?" Bazz-B looked at the other's defeated frame as Uryu's lips quivered while trying to talk. 

"I... maybe... you're right-- but I don't know why-- I don't even understand why would he do that!" 

For some reason, Bazz-B thought that the only reason these two have been dragging "the obvious" for too long because they're so dense about facing their feelings and knowing about it. The whole time he has spent in the Living World and watching the two of them tired him so much when they have all the reason and opportunity to get it over with. 

Bazz-B sighed. 

"Go back to the apartment later and wait for him to come home, and then ask him. You should if you really want to have a peace of mind." 

"But before that, I'd rather you talk to yourself before facing him." 

"Talk to myself? Why would I need to do that?"

"You'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so now Uryu is literally back at his own apartment like Bazz-B said so. Bazz-B kicked him out just like that after forcing him out of his room this morning. It was dinner time and he was alone. He was sitting on the floor in front of the food served for two-- he didn't know why he served one for Jugram also when he literally doesn't know if the other Quincy will even come back home today. Food was in front of him and he isn't eating or touching the food though-- he was just spacing out... lost in thought. 

_"I'd rather you talk to yourself before facing him."_

"What does he mean about that?"

_"You are. You literally can't leave him for 2 seconds when he's around you know."_

Uryu can't get the things Bazz-B has said off of his mind and it was literally messing up his brain. His thoughts once again wandered to that day... That day where it was supposed to be cold because their clothes were wet from the rain and the wind wasn't even merciful but-- it was actually warm... It spread inside him... and deep inside, it was a wonderful feeling despite not understanding things fully... It felt like a safe kind of warmth and there was no other person that made him feel that kind of warmth other than... Jugram.

Uryu's hand absent-mindedly brought a hand up to touch his lips.  
  
  
  
There was one time he tried to face his own feelings towards Orihime but it was something that was never conveyed. Talking his feelings out always scared him, he didn't want to be open to anyone no matter how close he is to that person.... He can't feel like he is emotionally connected to them. He got so used at keeping everything to himself. Got so used at just standing behind by the shadows as he watched the warmth that excited him got colder and colder... So much that it just wavered and he just let things be. It was a feeling that slipped past him because of how scared he was to leave the darkness inside. He was afraid to reach out and extend a hand to reach it-- 

No matter what he does... He'll always feel that distance he couldn't bridge out. 

He was afraid to be so open towards another person other than himself because it felt like he would break from all the defenses he built. 

...it was scary how Jugram can see through him despite the few words they exchange with each other. 

...and it scared him how much Jugram was melting the walls made out of a block of ice he mentally surrounded himself with. 

To make things even worse... He felt like Jugram just invaded his personal bubble physically... mentally and emotionally... yet he can't get him out of his head. Like thinking about the blonde or even caring about him became a big part of his brain.

He was cursing. He literally blames that mop of blonde hair for being so radiant that it blinds him and how gloomy he looks when standing beside him-- but other than that, the way Uryu's eyes light up whenever he sees Jugram just brightens himself deep inside. 

_"Why does having feelings have to be so complex?!"_

Yeah for sure Uryu would treat Jugram like lost child for the things he wasn't used to here in the Living World-- but other than that... the glances they exchanged, the comfortable conversations they shared-- and the warmth that they offered each other was something Uryu did not just enjoy... but also wanted. Uryu wanted more... He doesn't want that to stop.

When Jugram would make his move... The hug... the hand on his shoulder... He found himself inching closer instead of stepping back. The warmth always invited him...and he knows to himself that he liked the other's presence so much.  
And when Jugram kissed him that day, he was left with a confused and troubled heart-- deep inside, he wanted to hear something... an explanation from Jugram even though he didn't know what should he hear or what is he expecting to hear from the blonde. 

_"Did Jugo confess about anything?"_

_"Confess about what? Why don't you just tell me because I literally don't understand anything!"_

_"...ask him. You should if you really want to have a peace of mind."_

_"Will asking him really solve anything?"_  
  
  
  
He was afraid that his walls will break.

_Kurosaki._

He was afraid that if he got too close with someone... 

_Inoue._

He'll lose them or they'll abandon him...

_Mom... Grandpa..._

He was afraid that the warmth will soon burn him away and melt everything. 

He needs to keep his distance like he used to.

He needs to keep his distance.

_"Stand up... Go out and cool yourself. You'll be defenseless if you just sit around here waiting for him."_

_"Stand up. God please stand up the door is just right in front you."_

_"STAND UP!"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ishida Uryu?" 

Uryu was pale white as the back of his neck ran a cold sweat. There was a tall shadow in front of him and when he looked up-- he saw nothing but radiant blonde hair... he felt like passing out because of how his head hurts from all of the things his brain wanted to consume and was close to combusting. 

Jugram was back and he wasn't even able to notice it despite Jugram spending no effort to mask his own presence to be honest... and of course the other has a key to this place-- Jugram was probably standing for a long time outside now, knocking while Uryu wasn't answering because he was too busy... spacing out again. So definitely the no response coming from Uryu despite the other feeling his reiatsu inside and the the lights were on definitely alerted the other.

"H...Haschwalth... You're back." Uryu's eyes were blown wide as Jugram looked at him with a troubled expression especially with the way his eyebrows were knitted as he stared down at him. 

Jugram leaned down to kneel in front of Uryu and placed a palm on his forehead-- treating Uryu like he was sick again.  
The gesture bewildered Uryu and the raven immediately backed away until his back hits a couch. The way how the palm burned his forehead was making him tremble.

"W...What are you-- why do you keep on doing this?!" 

Jugram was surprised from Uryu's action and froze himself as to where he is, bewildered at the actions the other just showcased right now. 

"You... caring so much about me... and.... and you... you even kissed me... I don't understand-- I don't understand it all." Uryu placed two hands to his face, he badly want to splash it with water as his brain had nothing but mush in it right now. Jugram's gesture just now made it worse. He felt so frustrated at himself for showing this side of him especially in front of a previous enemy. 

Jugram was still and silent for a few moments as he waited for Uryu to calm down because he seemed like he was panicking too much. He tried to stay calm for him as... this was something he already came into terms with and...

_"There's no reason in hiding it you know. The more you drag this, the more it'll just confuse you both and you'll end up regretting the things you didn't let out."_

"Ishida Uryu."

_"Get your mouth talking and worry about the consequences later."_

"I have been watching over you... the more I do, the more I get to know you and your other sides...and the more I admire you because of it."

"You are probably not going to believe but you are making me feel things I did not understand at first, or I probably don't yet at all. I was feeling too warm when you are with me Ishida Uryu... so I kept chasing it."

"Please help me understand this too... Ishida Uryu."

The moment Uryu heard the word warm, it caught his attention so much because it was the same feeling Uryu has been describing it also. He was still nervous but it made him atleast take his hands off of his face so he could look at the blonde with knees raised to hug himself as a defense mechanism with how much his feelings are leaking out and he began trembling right now. He's literally in front of Jugram in a weakened state and this was his own fault that he got so engrossed with his thoughts and all of his panicking stressed him out. 

He was so open... The walls he built over the years were breaking.

"Those times you were selflessly helping us, helping me... When you're dedicated and is putting pride with what you do, it was evident in your stories... there was that warm weird feeling."

"When you were sick, I found myself that I couldn't leave your side at all-- I wanted to protect you for some reason even though I know how strong you are already..."

 _"Yet you are breaking down in front of me... it is a painful thing to watch..."_  
  
  
  
"So you wanted to keep him safe huh Jugo?" Bazz-B was leaning down the kitchen counter as he spoke at Jugram who was quietly having his tea while reading some reports from Wandenreich. 

"As much as possible..."

"He is going to be your weakness and they'll realize it soon when they come at you." 

Silence.

"Haha Jugo-- you want to promise that you won't leave his side yet you obviously know that it is impossible. Well... Don't worry man, I got you covered there-- I don't think we'll ever let anyone touch four eyes as long as he's on our watch anywyas." Bazz-B bragged and grinned at his friend who just smiled to himself also.

Jugram raised the paper he was previously reading and ripped it-- not caring about its contents anymore. Seeing that action made by Jugram made Bazz-B so happy deep inside.

"Yeah-- I think it is time you should focus on yourself too Jugo. We're always here if you need our help anyways. You can trust us."  
  
  
  
"I found myself liking you." 

And that is where it felt like the world stopped for Uryu. He was unresponsive for a few minutes because he was trying his hardest not to panic once again. He was already embarrassing himself in front of Jugram and he literally doesn't know if he can even take another more. 

He always carried some pride around and it helped him distance himself from other people-- he used it to his convenience and too much led him astray to the point that when he wanted to reach out... for something, for someone-- it became so hard. 

He was always there when no one was really there for him.

His grandpa always thought him that helping other people was always the best feeling in while you are living-- but he forgot to teach him something that Uryu failed to realize also... and it was to try to help himself, to reach out.... to need someone else too...

He hates his own pride.

"Haschwalth..." 

Uryu spoke softly but it was evident that his voice was cracking. He cannot even remember what led him to his panicked state anymore as his shoulders were hunched so low. He pressed his legs closer to his body, with his hands and head on burrowed on his knees. He refused to lift his head because he doesn't want to show how much he is breaking down even more right now. 

Jugram melted his walls... for the first time someone did... the foreign feeling that washed him is so obvious. Bause this was so new to him, he didn't know how to act because he's so open right now.

But... he was thankful... he felt like he needed to thank Jugram.

He was thankful at the same time because he's open. His mind might be confused right now but his heart... feels light-- and yes... warm.

_It is probably safe to go outside right now._

"Will you promise... that you won't leave...?" 

It was a silent gesture but in just a second, Uryu found himself secured in Jugram's arms. The other approached him just to give him a hug and it was everything that he needed, especially right now-- an affirmation exchanged without words. Feelings that talked with each other despite the lingering silence.

Uryu didn't struggle because he also didn't feel the need as he obviously wanted this. He wanted this so bad and why would he complain when Jugram is giving him what he has been needing... wanting... for years now-- he almost completely forgot about the feeling with how deprived he was of it....

 _He finally felt like he is safely home..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They are now on bed as they both decided not to touch dinner for today. Uryu was cocooned inside Jugram's arms as the blonde had his arms wrapped around the other safely. With the emotional distraught Uryu showcased a while ago, he felt so tired that he lost the appetite-- and of course Jugram was there and didn't want to leave the other's side. Uryu was just letting the blonde take care of him and they spent the whole time like this in comfortable silence.

Uryu appreciated this so much and loved the feeling at the same time that he didn't want to let go. He felt Jugram was kissing his forehead or the top of his head in case the arms wrapped around him are not enough to calm him down... and... and all of Jugram's actions were making his heart beat faster that he hid his face to the other's chest instead because he was becoming shy and felt weird butterflies invading his stomach. 

Jugram found Uryu's antics really cute but he stopped before the other got too shy and combust with emotions once again. 

There were no words exchanged and just warm affection that is of course 100% coming from Jugram-- but after a few minutes, Uryu's flimsy arms took the courage to hug the other also and Jugram smiled from Uryu's gesture and took pride in it. The raven raised his head to look at the other's eyes and Jugram exchanged eye contact with him also.  
"I vow to keep you safe... Uryu." Jugram softly said as he leaned down to catch the other into a kiss once again... but this time it was his lips that met with other.

In the silence they exchanged-- they do not need the exact words to convey their feelings. 

In the warmth that they shared together, both understood what their hearts are talking about already and it is doing the talking for them... speaking for each other. They already know that they are in mutual understanding right now as they resonate each other with what they really want to convey. 

The kiss was soft and warm, it melted both the heaviness of their hearts and the trouble in their minds. 

The night didn't feel cold that day.  
  
  
  
At the rooftop of the apartment building, Bazz-B was leaning down on the railing-- looking at the wailing moon as Askin came walking behind him. 

"Well looks like we're about to double our efforts in watching over huh?" Askin said with his hands on his waist before he brought one up to yawn. 

"Yeah... I guess you're right about that." Bazz-B looked happy with it though. 

"Who would have thought--- well Haschwalth never fails to surprise us anyways." 

The wind passed through both of them and it swept their hair... although it was weird because Bazz-B felt different about it. He watched how the moon glowed and stared down at him. The moonlight reflected the light in his eyes and closed them. It felt comfortable and it was okay to hunch his shoulders low and just enjoyed the peaceful silence.

"You know... tonight is kinda warm huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this update is really really reaaaally late ;;;; I have been so cooped up and stressed from work but I'll try my best to make up!  
> I am definitely moving the story now with the pace I wanted-- and I am just happy with how this chapter turned out. 
> 
> I actually planned to post this right on Uryu's birthday, but I was so tired, stressed and sleepy-- my brain didn't feel like cooperating so I just let it pass and I am just going to treat this as a very very late birthday gift to him ><
> 
> Anyways-- I actually imagine Uryu wouldn't be someone that will just actually show or open his feelings without having an emotional turmoil or breaking his walls down. He always posed as a complex character to me who doesn't often share stuff or feelings with other people despite how close he is to them. Jugram who came knocking right in front of his doors (physically and emotionally) was something that triggered him breaking down. Because most of the people Uryu had all of his defenses down with ended up disappearing-- and it is hard for him. Also I don't think his defenses are down (or was even that open to his friends even though Ichigo and Orihime sorta acted like a trigger in his life). I sometimes felt like all of his pride was some sort of a defense mechanism because he just didn't want to show his vulnerable side to his friends. He spent most of his life alone so he already forgot the feeling of being loved-- so that's the reason why I wrote him with explosive feelings where he had a hard time to piece it out. I just believe for someone who spent most of his life deprived from the love they used to have, it would take a hard time to break their walls down so.... 
> 
> sorry for all the angst in this chapter ;;;; but I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I also actually find it cute that Bazz-B acting up all like the best bro in the whole story!


End file.
